Cold
by GodofDrakons
Summary: Alaska story Full summary inside. Basic summary is when Conrad son of Hermes comes around Percy is forgotten by the others and betrayed as well as having his parents dead weeks before this happened. Percy decided to run with help with a mystery man that gave him "Cold" Percy decides to go all Punisher. But to the outside world he is Dr. Perseus Jackson biologist and etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story I thought I'd just start out of the blue. Also this is may be a test for me to see if I can keep up with multiple stories at once and then MAYBE I will revive The Myth Legion Chaos story. Anyway this story is an Alaska story which is something I don't see much of anymore which kind of saddens me because they are usually great stories. Anyway it is a PecyxAnnabeth story as usual.**

 **Summary: Percy was left behind in the dust when a son of Hermes that resembled Luke a bit walked into Camp Half-Blood. He quickly took Percy's place in both Annabeth's heart, Chiron's heart and Grover's heart as well as most of the camp's. Feeling alone in the world especially with the recent death of his family and Poseidon not doing anything to prevent it. Percy decides to do one thing, run to Alaska. Now 10 years later a 28-year-old Dr. Perseus Jackson, an outstanding marine biologist as well as a volcanologist as well as a seismologist is living outside a small Alaskan town in the forest and going around all over ther world all Punisher style killing any monsters and criminals with the help of a book given to him by a mystrey man labled "Cold". But meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood the search for Percy Jackson is still going on after ten years and now it is important to find him with a new enemy rising**

 **So here is the prologue it is short but well written.**

 _Percy's POV_

It was just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, the Stolls pranking the newbies, Ares kids picking fights and wrestling around, Hephaestus kids tinkering around and working in the Bunker. Just normal camp stuff, but today was a special day. It was my eighteenth birthday as well as mine and Annabeth's two-year anniversary. Even though things have been going horrible since Conrad came around such as my parents dying and everyone basically forgetting me. I couldn't help but smile knowing my beautiful, smart, and sometimes dirty (if you know what I mean) girlfriend is still in love with me.

I was walking down to the strawberry fields to the spot where Annabeth and I sometimes do it and have our dates. As I was walking down I heard someone grunting and saying "Fuck yeah" a lot. I dismissed it and decided to walk a bit farther away until I heard a voice that I recognized all too well saying "Oh faster!" but instead of my name it said "Conrad".

"Annabeth?! What the fuck are you doing screwing him?" I yelled and Annabeth and Conrad scrambling around from behind the tree.

"Percy? What are you doing here I thought you had gone home?" she said walking from behind the tree and Conrad running off somewhere smirking.

"What? Today is my birthday and _our_ anniversary!" I shouted getting angrier.

"Shit." She said looking down at her feet.

"Well?" I asked getting impatient. "Why were you screwing _him_ when I'm _your_ boyfriend?"

"I'm so sorry Percy. I just realized that I missed Luke a lot and he looks so much like him and he acts like him before Kronos. I got weak, I'm sorry." She said looking at me tears in her eyes.

"Well you know what, I don't believe you. I don't believe that _you_ Annabeth Chase got weak for a guy who looks like the guy that tried to kill me, you, Grover, Chiron. I think that you saw your little vision of a newly built New York with your father and mother happy and instead of me there Luke was there again. And I can't believe that I was going to give you this." I said in disgust as I threw a promise wring that had sea green and gray crystals going around it and carved on the inside was "I promise to always love you".

Annabeth picked it up and read the inside and looked at it for a while before breaking down crying on her knees. Over the next few days I saw her around camp looking terrible and I felt horrible, so I went to her cabin planning on asking her if we could work this out. As I was on my way Malcom saw me and ran over to me trying to stop me from going inside the cabin. I just pushed through him and quietly walked in.

What I saw broke my heart into a million pieces, there lying on Annabeth's bed was her and Conrad watching something on her laptop and making out. I started to tear up and turned around to see Malcom looking down at the ground. I didn't know what to do now so I did the first thing that came to mind. Run.

I waited until night had fallen before doing anything. I didn't pack anything but some ambrosia, nectar, Riptide, a picture of me, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia, a picture of my mom and Paul, some money, a small moleskin that was given to me by a mysterious man a couple of hours ago labeled "Cold", and my watch shield. I then got some gasoline from the Hephaestus cabin and drenched my room with all the gasoline could get. I then set up some Greek fire bombs and walked out of my cabin going up to Thalia's tree. I didn't look back one more time and just pressed the remote detonation button hearing my cabin blow up. **(A/N Punisher reference from Daredevil)** I then ran.

 **Well there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and new story and let me know what you think of it so far. Reminder! I am continuing Heal and this story at the same time. Heal's next chapter will be coming tomorrow. I will be trying to update one story each day so today this story tomorrow Heal next day this story and so on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so it seems that you guy like this story and some of you don't want it to be a PercyxAnnabeth story. So it won't be a complete PercyxAnnabeth story which where they get back together and live happily ever after. Not giving too much away their future relationship will be like a superhero like relationship which they don't ever really get together like normal people. Anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

 _Percy's POV_

It's been ten years since I left Camp Half-Blood for good. Since then I've been traveling the country making my way to Alaska. On my way to Alaska it was not easy, I learned to fight like I've never done before. I kept Riptide but only used him for a big final kill, now I have an arsenal of bombs, guns, and more. On my way to Alaska however, I came across demigods and saved them on multiple occasions but to hide my identity I often wore a hood. I would either send them their way to Half-Blood or Jupiter after giving them some food and ambrosia. But demigods weren't the only people I saved I now saved mortals.

Anyway after I had gotten to Alaska I had enough money from doing jobs around the country and taking the money from the thugs, gang leaders, and burglars I had taken care of. With the money I had I enrolled into college and got my way through it getting a PHD in marine biology, biology, seismology, and volcanology. Now a leading scientist in both I keep to myself in a house that I had built myself. It was a nice house but had tons of secret rooms and a secret sub-basement. There is where I kept my weapons and other things that help me with my side activity. You see to the outside world I'm Dr. Perseus Jackson but to the underground world I'm Cold a man that will punish those who deserve it. By punish I don't mean turn them in to the police I mean kill.

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

The young man was scrambling to get to the helicopter pad on the small research facility by Mount Redoubt. As the helicopter landed the young man walked up to the door of the helicopter and opened it grabbing the giant cases that the Doctor handed to him. As the young man stepped back after setting down the cases. The Doctor then stepped out the helicopter with the wind blowing his black hair around.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jackson and you are?" Doctor Jackson asked shaking the hand of the young man.

"Jerimiah Boulder, Doctor Jackson." The young man said a bit startled by Doctor Jackson's bright green eyes.

"Nice to meet you Jerimiah but please call me Perseus." Doctor Jackson tells Jerimiah. "Now what exactly is going on here?" Perseus asks lifting up the heavy cases with ease and walking to the research facility.

"Well there have been some seismic activity going on and they are worried that this activity might lead to an eruption." Jerimiah explained. "Now I know that usually these small seismic waves wouldn't usually cause the scare of an eruption but the volcano has been showing some activity since."

"Slow down Jerimiah. Look I'll look at the readings and take a trip to the top of the volcano and take some samples." Perseus explained setting his cases down inside and taking some test tubes and two small moleskins.

 _Annabeth's POV_

It has been ten years since Percy was last seen, and since then we have been searching for him everywhere we could. Everybody blames themselves but most blame is put on me and Conrad, although Conrad had gotten killed a year ago trying to fight a Hydra by himself. I didn't care that everyone blamed me the most because I did so myself. The memory of the night when Percy's cabin blew up came back to me.

 _Flashback_

 _I was about to go to bed when Malcom stopped me._

" _Annabeth what were you doing with Conrad exactly?" He asked me seeming upset with me._

" _That's none of your business Malcom." I said walking to my bed._

" _Percy saw you…he came here to fix thing…he wanted to get back together with you." Malcom said._

 _I stopped where I was at and turned around to look at Malcom, he was looking away but I could tell he was telling the truth. I then heard a loud boom from outside and thought that we were under attack. I ran out of the cabin and saw Percy's cabin on fire. I ran towards it hoping to find him outside of it okay and unscathed. As I got to his cabin there was no sign of him anywhere. I screamed his name hoping to hear him call back. After an hour of screaming and after the fire was out I searched what remained of his cabin. There was no sign of a body and no sign of Percy anywhere. For a whole week I just laid in my bed crying and blaming myself._

 _End of Flashback_

Even though it as ten years ago I'm still in a depression from what I did to Percy and I didn't blame the others for being mad at me. Thalia hasn't talked to me since Percy left neither has Nico, Piper, Grover or Jason.

Today we had to go to Olympus for an important meeting that concerned all of us and the gods. I was walking into the throne room when I ran into Thalia who was blocking the door.

"Thalia please move I'm supposed to be in there." I said quietly but politely not wanting to start a fight.

"Why should you be in there?" Thalia said stepping forward a bit.

"Thalia please not right now. We both need to be in there and you know it." I told her.

"Fine." She said stepping aside letting me in.

I found Malcom and sat by him knowing that he wouldn't treat me like total crap for what I had done. I had just sat down when Zeus called for attention.

"Alright. We have several issues at hand that we need address. The first one is that there is a new threat rising and we have no idea who or what it is. It seems to be causing mini earthquakes that have been slowly activating volcanoes. The second one is that we still have no idea where Perseus Jackson is and we are afraid that without him we may stand no chance." Zeus said looking scared for the first time ever.

"Is that all Father?" Thalia asked standing up.

"No that is not. Apparently there has been someone going around finding demigods and putting them in their respective camps. The problem is that he's also been linked to multiple killings of gang leaders, mafia's, mobs, burglars, murderers, kidnappers. The point is that he's not just saving demigods but also saving mortals. Normally there wouldn't be a problem the fact that he is clearly a demigod that is killing mortals is the problem though. So we are going to send a group of demigods to try to bait him so we can capture him and hold him for questions." Zeus said.

"Wait Lord Zeus are you saying this demigod is going around killing these 'bad guys' with a sword or spear?" Leo asked.

"No. He's been using guns for both monsters and mortals, what metal he uses is unknown to us." Zeus answered.

"That's terrible." I muttered disgusted with what this demigod has been doing.

 _Percy's POV_

I walked up to the mouth of the volcano and looked in. I could see the heat rising from the ground, so I threw some water on the ground and it evaporated instantly. I knew that any mortal without proper gear on would be roasting right now but I'm no ordinary mortal. Sure any demigod but Leo would be roasting as well but I was also no longer a normal demigod either. I wasn't sure what I was but all I knew was that I was powerful. I got out one of my moleskins and recorded some data and samples. I then got out my other moleskin. It was a small black moleskin with Cold written on it in red, I opened it up and wrote the same things I had written in the other one.

After writing the data down in _Cold_ it all disappeared and was sent to my base under my house. Now I know what you're thinking. _Cold_ is a book given to me by Chaos, yes Chaos the Creator. Anyway the book has special properties I write something down it sends it to wherever I want it to. I draw something I see it sends it to wherever I want it. I go to the back and draw something that thing appears in my hands. It also can tell me stuff and has multiple other uses.

I finished what I was doing one I felt an earthquake starting and immediately teleported down to the base of the volcano. I quickly got to the research facility before the earthquake hit and got the scientists and Jerimiah to safety. Luckily _Cold_ picked up the readings from the earthquake and I had told everyone that I would be back tomorrow.

I opened the door to my house and sensed an unwanted presence in the kitchen. I reached my 1911 custom pistol but it wasn't there. I looked up and there was the man himself; Chaos. If you were to imagine what Chaos looked like most would say a man with skin that looks like the galaxy or a woman that looks the same way. I'm here to tell you that he didn't look like that, imagine a man built like Thor from the Avengers but with a completely different face that didn't look old but didn't look young either. His eyes were black and he had a trimmed black beard with long silk black hair that was tied in a ponytail all the time. He also always wore a black three-piece suit with a gold tie.

"Chaos. I wasn't expecting you to come by." I said.

"Well I didn't plan on coming by until I overheard that there was a new threat rising." He told me handing me my 1911.

"Who we talking about?" I asked eager to spill some blood.

"Now slow down. It's someone you can't handle yourself." He said chuckling a bit.

"What do you mean by myself?" I asked him.

"I mean that you are going to need a team." He said.

"Very funny Chaos. You know I don't do that team shit anymore. I'd rather work by myself, it's easier." I said walking by him looking at the picture of me, Thalia, Grover…., and Annabeth.

"Percy I know you don't do that but you are going to need a team. Now I'm about to talk to the gods and have their help with choosing people. You guys will have a week to prepare." He told me.

"Why the Greek gods, why not ask Odin I heard that they have quite a Chase." I asked him hoping for him to change his mind. "What about the Egyptians I wouldn't mind seeing the twins again."

"Percy this is a Greek/Roman problem not Norse or Egyptians." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I turned to say something else but he was gone already.

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

Just as the gods believed that their meeting was over there was a flash of light. Then standing in the center of the throne room was a man with dark hair and a dark beard in a black suit with a gold tie.

"Who are you!" bellowed Zeus.

"Quite down Zeus. I am Chaos." The man said casually. Zeus then went quite realizing who was in front of them.

"I'm here to tell you that there is a new enemy coming and her name is Order and she is my ex-wife who plans on controlling this planet as well as all my other ones. Now I have an army but they're too busy protecting the other planets. However, on this planet there is someone who can help you all from impending doom." Chaos said.

"Is it Perseus Jackson?" Zeus asking hoping it was.

"Cold is the person and is that demigod you people are afraid of." He said ignoring the question. "Now he needs a team of other demigods and I choose you, you, you, you, you, you, and you." He said pointing to Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover, Leo, and Nico.

"What! I am not working with that psychotic serial killer." Annabeth demanded.

"I'd suggest not calling him that to his face daughter of Athena." Chaos hissed at her and she shrunk down in her seat trying to hide from him now.

"Now I will give you twelve hours to prepare and then you will be teleported to his house. Also please avoid talking to him about his personal life, his family, his relationships, anything about him avoid that and you should all survive." And with that Chaos was gone.

 **Well there you guys go. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review of what you thought of it. Also PLEASE PM me any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's the deal I said that this story will be percabeth and it will but what happens between Percy and Annabeth and how it ends up to be percabeth you guys will have to wait and see. If I choose to pair Percy up with another girl for a couple of chapters don't worry because this will end up being percabeth. And like I said in the previous chapter it won't be your average percabeth it will be more realistic and more of how superheroes deal with relationships. So anyway here's the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget there is another chapter of Heal up. It is a redo of chapter 7.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I couldn't believe I'm going to have work with a psychopath that murders murderers. I get that he does help people by taking them off the streets but still it shouldn't be becoming a killer to stop a killer. It's also one thing killing a monster and a completely other by taking a mortal's life. But here I was in my cabin packing for a mission that I had to go on in three hours.

I thought back to when Zeus asked Chaos if the person was Percy Jackson, Chaos didn't answer which means he knows where Percy is. Maybe he's on another planet or maybe he's with Chaos I just know that there is no way Percy is Cold. I then continued packing and getting ready for the next three hours.

I finished packing and walked to the Big House which is where we were supposed to all meet up to be teleported to Cold's base. I was the last one there and the others didn't look to happy with me even more. I looked down at my watch and we still had ten seconds left. I just closed my eyes and counted down and before I knew it I was standing in snow and it was freezing. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were all in the middle of nowhere somewhere snowy and cold.

"I think this is Alaska." Thalia said getting a jacket on.

"Hey over there is a house maybe that's Cold's place." Leo said running for it and everyone else following.

 _Ten Hours Before_

 _Percy's POV_

I couldn't believe it; Chaos was making me work with her. Of all the people who could've chosen it had to be her. I know I have a picture of her in my house but that was there for me to remind myself why I do what I do.

I thought of ways I could disguise myself but decided to just screw it and have them know who I am and more importantly who I've become thanks to them. I decided to get bedrooms ready for them since they'd be staying with me. I had one room reserved for Jason and Piper because I'm not a total ass, I had another room for Leo, Nico, and Grover, and a room for Annabeth and Thalia. From what I've picked up is that Thalia hates Annabeth for what she did which gave me the perfect idea of rooming them together.

I then went down to my secret base under my house and started looking at the data that I had collected from the volcano and earthquake. I did pick up some odd essence from the earthquake and it was powerful almost like Chaos powerful. I then searched for what godly beings had that kind of power, I have a whole database of gods and mythical people/monsters. It ranged from the Norse, Romans, Greeks, Egyptians and even Chinese but they were a bit tougher to work with. Over the years I have learned that it's not just us Greeks and Romans. There are Norse gods as well and Egyptian gods as well, I have worked with both and honestly I prefer the Norse.

Anyway I searched for someone who had that much power and it narrowed my search to Chaos, Nyx, Ouranus, Odin, Loki, Buri, Apophis, and Order. I knew for one thing it wasn't Loki or Nyx because they were not a threat anymore. It also wasn't Ouranus or Apophis because they didn't have the power to rise again and do this. It definitely wasn't Buri, Odin, or Chaos so that just left Order. I clicked on Order's folder and pulled up everything I had on her. There was no photo since she could turn into anything she wanted. All I had was that she was once married to Chaos and that they brought balance but she wanted to rule with an iron fist and Chaos didn't. She started killing innocents on almost every planet Chaos had created. Eventually they had a falling out which led to a battle which led to her defeat and banishment to the Zero.

I scrolled through just to make sure I had nothing else and then my perimeter was breached. I switched to my security cameras and saw Leo running up to my house, I disarmed everything and watched everyone come up to the door. I didn't see her at first but spotted her running up behind everyone. My blood started to boil but I let it all go and opened the door.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I ran up to the massive house behind everyone but realized that no alarms went off or nothing came out to chase us away. Weird. Leo started to knock but we heard the door unlock and open by itself. We all started walking in standing in front entrance looking around. Just then the door closed and locked, the lights then went off. I started to freak out a bit scared that he was going to kill us all.

Just then the lights turned on and a figure stood in front of us blocking us from the main part of the house. Thalia summoned her bow and drew an arrow back.

"Who are you!" She yelled a bit coarse.

The figure just chuckled and stepped forward a bit and Thalia shot the arrow at him. The man then whipped out a gun from his side and shot the arrow out of the air.

"I'm afraid those won't do much to me anymore…Pinecone Face." I heard from the figure and stepped back in shock.

The figure then stepped into the light and there stood in front of us was Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and apparently he is Cold. Thalia pounced on him hugging him and everyone else joined in but me. I wanted to but I knew that I would just ruin it all.

Everyone soon let go and Percy stepped back his smile fading. He looked different, he was more muscular and had longer hair. His eyes were still a bright green but there was something different in them something cold.

"Now I assume that you all didn't have much sleep in the past night so I have arranged rooms for you just go upstairs and there will be signs on them with your names. We will talk more after you all get some sleep in you." He said pointing up the stairs that suddenly appeared.

Everyone started rushing upstairs to get to their room wanting sleep. I just slowly walked over to the stairs. I stopped to look up at Percy hoping he'd say something, he just grunted and walked away.

I got upstairs and found out that I'm sharing it with Thalia, 'Oh great' I thought. I walked in and Thalia was laying on one of the beds reading something on an iPad. She paid no attention to me which I was gracious for. I set down my stuff by my bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed for some sleep. I came out of the bathroom and walked over to my bed getting under the covers.

"He doesn't completely hate you." Thalia said still reading.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He has a picture of me, you, Grover, and him sitting in his living room. He also has a picture of his mom and stepdad." She said not looking up from the iPad.

"So." I said.

She just kept quiet and I turned around to get some sleep.

 _Percy's POV_

I was glad to see everyone and I did want to catch up but I knew that they must've been tired. I noticed that it seemed like they excluded Annabeth. When she walked by me I started feeling the hatred and anger I had towards her but also something else I hadn't felt in a long time. I brushed it off and walked to my own bedroom getting some sleep for myself.

I barely dreamt now days but when I did it was memories that I would dream.

 _Dream Flashback_

 _It was a week before Conrad had gotten to Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth was still my Wise Girl. I was walking along the beach with her and we were holding hands. We were laughing about something that I had said. She stopped and looked out to the ocean and sunset. I looked at her realizing how lucky I was to have such a beautiful girlfriend. I turned her to face me and kissed her she returned the kiss and we just stood there kissing for what felt like a blissful eternity. She pulled back and looked at me._

" _I love you Percy." She said kissing me one more time._

" _I love you too." I said kissing her back._

 _End of Dream_

I woke up in cold sweat on the verge of tears. I shook off the feeling and got out of bed to get dressed for the day. I walked down to my kitchen and looked at my watch, it was five in the afternoon. I walked into my kitchen and saw Jason sitting by himself.

"What's wrong Jason?" I asked getting a cup of coffee brewing.

"Piper's just upset with me because I agreed with Annabeth when she said…" He trailed off realizing something.

"She said what?" I asked as if I was interrogating someone.

"She said that you were a psychotic serial killer and I agreed a bit." He said immediately.

"Well that's your opinion. But what is really bothering you?" I said.

"She had been causing this pain that I've never felt before inside me. Lately she's been getting me to say yes to things. She gets mad at me and I feel terrible, she's been acting weird and all emotional. I don't know what's going on and it's pissing me off a little and I've been thinking of just ending it." He said looking at me.

"You have nothing to be pissed off for Jason." I said sitting across from him.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

"Look this is the craziest most bat shit thing I've said in years but listen to me closely. People that can hurt you, the ones that can really hurt you, are the ones that are close enough to do it. People that get inside you and tear you apart, and make you feel like you're never gonna recover. Shit. I'd chop my arm off right here, in this kitchen, just to feel that one more time for her. You know yourself, she didn't just break my heart. She'd rip it out, she'd tear it apart, she'd step on that shit, feed it to Mrs. O'Leary. She was ruthless. She brought the pain. But she'll never hurt me again. You see, I'll never feel that. You sit here and you're all confused about this thing, but you have it. You have everything. So hold on to it. Use two hands and never let go. You got it?" I said doing my best not to show any weakness.

 **Alright that is the new chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you thought of it and if you guys recognized that Punisher quote at the end. Also just saying because I love that quote remember that the next time you are getting mad at someone you care about or someone who cares about you. It's a good quote to remember. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here is the new chapter of Cold and I hope you guys enjoy it. I will answer a few stuff such as THIS IS PERCABETH IT JUST WON'T SEEM LIKE IT FOR A LONG TIME OKAY? Second the guest who asks why he's being nice to those backstabbers? The answer is that Jason and Piper weren't around at Camp Half-Blood at the time and neither was Thalia. Leo didn't really care since he never knew Luke and Nico didn't really care either. The only ones that really betrayed him were Grover and Annabeth and he's still mad at Grover you'll see that. And as for Annabeth he hates her guts and hopes that she dies in a fiery inferno.**

 _Percy's POV_

"…She'd rip it out, she'd tear it apart, she'd step on that shit, feed it to Mrs. O'Leary. She was ruthless. She brought the pain. But she'll never hurt me again. You see, I'll never feel that. You sit here and you're all confused about this thing, but you have it. You have everything. So hold on to it. Use two hands and never let go. You got it?" I said doing my best not to show any weakness.

"Thanks. Perce do you miss her?" Jason asked standing up.

"No."

"Do you still lover her?" Jason asked.

"No."

"Then what was all that?" He asked me.

"Bullshit from TV." I said and then got my coffee and walked out.

I walked down to my basement and then down to my secret base camp thingy. **(Tell me what I should call his base under his house should it be the Cold Cave? Or something?)** When I got down there I started my evening workout and training which lasted for about two hours. Once I finished training I went over to my computer and started on trying to find a way to track down Order. I opened up _Cold_ which actually held things that the computer didn't.

I looked for anything on Order or even Chaos. All I could find was the things that I already knew. After an hour of searching I finally found a lead that lead to the Chaos Military Prison database. I searched through the blocks and cell lists trying to see if anyone was in there for working with Order.

I finally found one person but she was going to be let out in a day which got me thinking if she was from Earth or not. I found out that she was from Earth and that she was going to be released to 42.3314° N, 83.0458° W; Detroit. I found what time she was to be released and if she would have any protection. Once I found that she will be released at 3:30 pm Detroit time started fueling my jet.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up around 8pm and got up to go down stairs to see if there was anything to eat. I was walking down the stairs when I saw Jason and Piper laughing in the kitchen trying to make something to eat. I smiled and thought of how that could be Percy and I if I hadn't make that stupid mistake. I finished walking down the stairs and went into the living room. There on the fireplace was a picture of Percy, me, Grover and Thalia. I then saw the picture of Percy with Sally and Paul on Paul's birthday.

I walked around to see if there were any more pictures but there wasn't there was just a bunch of art of the Alaskan landscape. I decided to go into the kitchen hoping that I wouldn't be intruding on anything. I walked in and there was Piper, Jason, and Thalia all sitting down eating and laughing. They all stopped when they saw me and just looked down at their food.

"Is there any food left?" I said looking for what they were having.

"Um no we just made enough for us three." Piper said.

"Oh that's fine." I said.

I tried finding something to eat but there was hardly anything around. I finally gave up and just grabbed an apple and went looking around the house. There wasn't much in it, a lot of empty rooms and empty halls. I found another staircase that seemed to go up to a higher level than what our rooms were on. I walked up and it led me to a huge office with a bedroom connected to it. I assumed it was Percy's since it was so big. I didn't want to pry but I hoped to find something that might explain why he's gone all murder crazy.

I was shocked at what I had found which, was a bunch of diplomas and PhD's as well as some paper's that had things that even I didn't know on them. I started looking through the papers finding that they were data points for earthquakes and volcanoes. Also charts for whale migration and salmon migration from the ocean to the lakes.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind making me jump. I turned around and saw that it was Percy.

"Where'd you come from? I didn't hear you walk up the stairs." I stuttered.

"That doesn't concern you. Now I'm going to ask you again. What. Are. You. Doing?" he said lowering his voice.

"I was just looking. I-I didn't know you were a scientist." I said pointing to the papers and diplomas.

"Yeah well just being a psychotic serial killer doesn't pay as much as a volcanologist, marine biologist, and seismologist." He said in a harsh tone.

"Oh, you heard." I said in a small voice.

"Yeah Jason told me." He said walking closer to me and taking the papers out of my hand.

"So why'd you choose Alaska?" I asked.

"None of your business." He answered back making it clear that this conversation was done.

I walked back down the stairs and looked back at him to see him staring back making sure I went all the way down stairs. I walked down and went back to my room to go back to sleep. When I couldn't go to sleep I decided to research about the brain and the study of psychology. I was now determined what made Percy what he is now.

 _Jason's POV (Gonna be short but thought why not?)_

Percy had just given me some good advice but denied that it was him who thought of it and that it was bullshit. I felt bad for agreeing with Annabeth and then telling him. I still couldn't believe that he was Cold. He seemed different, more powerful and angry something that didn't seem like the Percy I had known back during the Giant War. I stood up and went back up to mine and Piper's room to fix everything.

 _Percy's POV_

I was looking through the papers that Annabeth had picked up and made sure that she had not screwed anything up. Once I was satisfied I went back down to the base and continued getting ready for the trip to Detroit. I wasn't going to tell anyone else because I knew they wouldn't like how I did my business. I finished putting on my outfit which consisted of a black leather trench coat, black cargo pants, black military grade boots, a black bullet proof shirt that had a blue skull on it. I strapped on my combat knife, 1911, and .50 caliber snub nose. I then loaded up some more guns and ammo and then looked at the time. It was eleven at night so I still had time to go out look for any scumbags that needed to be punished for their crimes.

 _Thalia's POV_

I started walking back upstairs but stopped by Grover's, Leo's, and Nico's room and checked on them since they were only three that weren't awake. When I opened the door I just saw them all sleeping in their beds. I rolled my eyes and just walked back to mine and Annabeth's room. I knew that Percy had done this on purpose but wasn't sure why. Maybe he knew that Annabeth and I weren't getting along and wanted to punish her or me. Either way I didn't like it.

Even though we found Percy and he is safe and everything it still didn't excuse what Annabeth had done to him. It was going to take a lot for me to forgive Annabeth and the same goes for everyone else who betrayed Percy. I loved how everyone else hated her for what she did as well since it was what drove him to run.

I wasn't sure how I felt about the new Percy that I met and found out about. I definitely didn't agree with Annabeth though. I walked into my room and Annabeth was sitting on her bed reading something on her laptop. I didn't care and just laid down on my bed and turned on the TV and started scrolling through the channels.

"Can you turn that down a bit please?" Annabeth asked not looking up from her computer.

"No." I said and just turned it up louder.

"Thalia please I'm trying to read." She begged.

"What are you reading that's so important?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm trying to figure what could've triggered this terrible mindset that Percy is in and how to fix it." She told me.

"You don't need to look that up because everyone knows why." I said not believing how she could be this naïve.

"Oh really? Then tell me why." She said in a nonbelieving voice.

"You caused it and no one can fix it." I said smirking at her facial expression and then turning back to the TV.

 **Well there you guys have it the new chapter to Cold I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review of what you thought and what I should call Percy's secret base. Anyway don't forget that I had updated chapter 7 of Heal to a new version and a new chapter eight should be out tomorrow.1**


	5. Chapter 5

_3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

The man was running down the empty dark alley in the streets of Chicago. He kept looking back hoping that he had lost the man in black. His heart was pounding faster than normal he didn't know why until he looked down to his leg. A dart. It must've been filled with adrenaline but he didn't understand why the man in black would do that. He didn't think long on this and just kept running down the continuous alley way. Then he stopped in his tracks seeing the man in black in front of him.

"Alexander Gregory, I must say you have quite the rap sheep. Two armed robberies, a bunch of petty theft, three charges of first degree murder but nothing stuck and the list goes on." The man in black said stepping towards Alexander while looking at a small book.

"So what's it to you?" Alexander shot back.

"Well it looks like you moved up to kidnapping now." The man in black said.

"You and the cops have no proof." Alexander said looking for a way out.

"I'm not with the cops. Now I'm going to ask you once nicely; where is the girl?" The man in black asked pulling a gun out.

"I'm not telling you a thing. You son of a bitch." Alexander said pulling out a gun as well.

"Alright so the hard way it is." The man in black said then shooting Alexander in the right arm.

"Augh what the fuck man?"

"Now where is the girl?" The man in black asked again getting closer.

"Who are you?" Alexander asked.

"Cold. Now where is the girl?" Cold said shooting Alexander in the left arm.

"Augh. Stop it!"

"The girl." Cold said shooting Alexander in the right leg.

"I'm not telling you shit." Alexander said gritting his teeth.

"Alright fine I'll take it the next level next time." Cold said taking out a huge knife and stabbing Alexander in the bullet hole in his right arm.

"Augh! Go fuck yourself." Alexander said trying not to lose consciousness.

"Where is the girl?" Cold said digging the knife deeper.

"Fine! She's in a warehouse three blocks down." Alexander screamed. "Now let me go."

"Oh I'll let you go…" Cold started getting out a pen. It then turned into a sword when he took off the cap.

"What are you doing?" Alexander started.

"Say hi to Hades for me." Cold said and then plunged the sword down into Alexander's heart.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up and looked at my clock that said '7:27am'. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I got dressed and went downstairs hoping that some form of breakfast would be ready. I walked into the kitchen and saw a full on buffet of foods spread across the counters. Everyone else came down and saw it as well gasping at the sight.

"Did Percy do all of this?" Nico asked.

"No I did." A voice said startling everyone making them look behind them.

"Chaos?" Thalia said. "Where's Percy?"

"He is on his way back from his excursions." Chaos said walking past us.

"You mean his killing spree?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I mean his right doing Miss Chase." Chaos said growing a bit in size. "Miss Chase may I have a word with you in the other room.

"Sure." Annabeth said walking out the kitchen now regretting what she said.

"Listen Miss Chase; you are here because I believe that you can fix Percy. But also I brought you here to learn what you have become and what you used to be. I would now like it if you stopped back talking Percy and I because right now we are your leader so you do what we say. Got it?" Chaos said in a deeper hollower voice.

"Yes." I said gulping.

"Good. Now go eat." And with that he was gone.

 _Percy's POV_

I was about three clicks away from my house and at somewhat peace by being alone. That was quickly taken when I felt Chaos's presence.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"Show them the Cold Chamber. They need to know that you have the resources and that they aren't starting from nothing." Chaos said.

"Fine." I said and with that he was gone. He didn't talk much to me which I liked since I didn't have anything to really say.

I was about a click away from my house when a flash of memories hit me from seeing the sun over a steady moving ocean.

 _Flashback Memory_

 _I was laying down on the beach just staring at the ocean and taking in the beauty. Annabeth was asleep next to me having just finished having sex. I looked down at her and thought of how lucky I was to have her. I leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips; her eyes fluttered open and started to smile._

" _I love you Seaweed Brain." She said._

" _I love you Wise Girl." I said back kissing her._

 _End of Memory_

I blinked several times making sure it was over. I shook my head and realized that I needed to start landing. I started landing thinking of why these memories started coming to me after all these years, it didn't make sense. After landing I got out and unloaded all of my stuff as well as fueling up again.

"Computer! Turn on news." I yelled and my giant computer monitor turning on all the news networks that were in the areas I had hit.

After fueling up and laughing at the bickering the news anchors were having about my approach to things I headed upstairs. Once I reached the main floor I headed to the kitchen smelling food. I assumed that Chaos had provided it. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a muffin before saying a word to anybody.

"Downstairs. Now." Is all I said and started my way back down stairs.

Everyone followed me wanting to know where we were going. I led them down the basement then into a secret room. We then went down a long elevator ride.

"Woah. Where is this going Perce?" Leo asked looking around in the elevator.

"You'll see Leo." I said smirking at what I only imagine their reactions would be.

The doors opened and I could hear the gasps from behind me as they took in the sight. I walked out and started my way to my computer that was showing the news report of the death of Alexander Gregory.

"What is this place Perce?" Grover asked looking at my costume in its case.

"I call it The Cold Chamber." I said looking at the news report that had the headline " _Hero or Psycho?"_.

"So this is where you do all your operations?" Thalia asked me picking up one of my AR's.

"Yeah and we are going to have to leave in three hours if we want to meet our next clue on finding Order." I told them pulling up the info that I've gathered.

I looked back and everyone was looking at something Jason and Piper were looking at my jet, Grover at my costume, Leo my computer and gadgets, Nico and Thalia with my weapons and then Annabeth looking at the board with all my accomplishments over the years. She looked fearful and then looked at me with a look of utter disbelief of what I've done. I just smirked and turned back to the computer monitor.

"So where are going Cold?" Annabeth asked walking up to the monitor.

"We are going to Detroit to meet up with an old contact of Order." I said clicking on the profile of our target.

"And she's going to cooperate?" Nico said looking at the picture of the woman.

"She will one way or another." I stated to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked as if she was disgusted.

"Computer! Pull up report from Delta-CM-52!" I said to the computer.

It pulled up the coroner's report from last night about the death of Alexander Gregory.

"Alexander Gregory, male, 5' 7", 201lbs, wanted for kidnapping." Annabeth started. "Cause of death: stab wound to head by sword it appears. Pre-death injuries: multiple gunshot wounds and piercings."

She looked at the photo and I could tell she got sick from seeing the grotesque photo of the deceased Alexander.

"This is terrible, why?" She said looking at me.

"Did you not read? He was wanted for kidnapping but also he has been charged for several murders he did commit but nothing stuck. Those pre-death wounds were me getting answers to where the girl that kidnapped was. So that's how I get my information if they don't' cooperate." I said raising my voice a bit.

"But why kill him?" Annabeth hissed.

"Because it was time he got the punishment that he deserved." I said gritting my teeth and getting into her face.

She backed off and looked at me with utter horror. She then just ran off to the elevator and went back up to the main house. Everyone was quiet and just stood there in shock with what happened. I then heard someone walk off as well and looked behind me to see that it was Thalia.

"Everyone out!" I yelled and they all scrambled to the elevator with Thalia.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I couldn't believe what Percy had become; the once sweet, kind and caring boy that I loved was now a cold hearted and ruthless man. What was worse was that it was all my fault and I could see it more clearly now. It took all my strength not to cry in front of everyone when I ran for the elevator.

Once I got back up to the main house I ran to an empty room and started crying. I sat there for I don't know how long crying and wishing for this to all be just a dream. I heard the door open and saw a figure walk into the dark room.

"Who's there?" I asked still crying.

"It's Thalia." The voice said full of concern.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to stop crying.

"I want to talk." She said sitting in front of me.

"What about?" I asked pulling my knees up to my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Percy. He's become a completely different person; one that is scary and…. cold and it's all because of me." I said trying not to start crying again.

"Well we see where the name come from. As for why he's the way he is now; it's not totally your fault it's all of ours. I'm sorry that we've been putting most of the blame on you." Thalia said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Still how did we make a monster out of him?" I asked her.

"Because their inside all of us." A voice said from the darkness that made Thalia and I jump.

"Chaos?" We asked and saw the man illuminate the room.

"Yes. And as I was saying there's a monster inside all of us." He continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Thalia asked him.

"Have you heard of the monster under the bed quote?" He asked us and we both shook our heads no. "Well the quote goes, 'We stop looking for monsters under the bed when we realized that they're inside us.'."

"How does this connect to Percy?" I asked him.

"Percy lost his mother and father a few weeks before he left, his father disowned him, his friends abandoned him, his teacher forgot him, and you broke him. After months in the real world and fending off monster's human and myth. He found that the only way to protect himself is to become one of them and realized that the true monster was inside him all along. At first this terrified him, but slowly he began getting used to it." He explained.

"What does this all mean?" We asked him.

"This means that the Percy that you once knew is still in there. You just have to look deep enough." And with that he was gone.

 **Well there's the new chapter sorry for the long wait I've been busy but I will have these stories' updated soon. Anyway leave what you thought in the reviews and bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Percy's POV_

I sat at my computer looking at the screen scanning through all that is known about Order's contact. I started finding it hard to concentrate as my mind kept going to the look of horror that Annabeth had as she looked at me. I minimized the document and went to a file labeled _Memories_ I opened it and the screen filled with photographs and videos. I clicked on the first photograph and it was a picture of Annabeth and I a week after we had started dating. I clicked over to the next one and it was another picture but of Annabeth and I in Paris on our one-month anniversary. I smiled remembering what we had done to get there. The next one was a video of Annabeth, Grover, and I reuniting after the Giant War. I was awoken from the trance that I was in when I heard a voice behind me.

"So you still do care about us." Grover said behind me.

"What are you doing down here?" I said closing the file and bringing the other file back up.

"I wanted to know if all of us were still going to Detroit." He said taking a step back after hearing the harshness in my voice.

"That depends on if all of us want to be with a psycho." I said looking at him.

"Okay. Percy you know that Annabeth is really sorry for what she did to you." Grover said still standing there.

"Well good for her." I said reading the report again.

"She's scared of you too." He continued.

"Good."

"Percy please talk to her she's getting destroyed." He said sounding concerned for her.

"Great! Now she'll know what if feels like to be me. Now she'll know how it feels to be destroyed so bad that you can't recover. Now she'll know why I do what I do." I yelled at him getting angry at him.

"So you'll talk to her." He said shaking and stepping back more and more.

"No! Now get the fuck out!" I yelled now losing it and throwing a knife at his feet.

He scrambled back and ran for the elevator while I continued throwing knives. A sudden burst of wind and thunder rippled and the ground started shaking as I yelled in anger.

 _Annabeth's POV_

The ground started shaking violently and I knew that it was an earthquake, but as fast as it started it ended. I was scared and wandering what had caused the earthquake. I ran downstairs and Grover was sitting on the couch out of breath and calming down from something that had happened.

"What's wrong Grover?" I asked running towards everyone sitting around him.

"Nothing I was just in the elevator when that earthquake hit and it freaked me out." He said but I could tell he was lying.

"Is Percy okay?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah he said we are still going to Detroit." Grover said no longer out of breath.

 _Time Skip to flight to Detroit_

"So how long will it take to get there?" I asked looking out one of the windows in Percy's jet.

"About an hour." Percy said.

"Percy can I talk to you?" I asked him unbuckling my seat belts.

"No. Now sit back down." He said growling.

"Percy do it." Chaos's voice said echoed throughout the ship.

"Fine." He said getting up resentfully and walking to the cargo bay with me.

"Percy I'm really sorry for earlier today." I started but got pushed against the wall.

"Listen Annabeth, I don't give a fuck about you, how you feel, or what you want me to know. You may think that I'm a monster but just know you created this. You created your worst nightmare from your best daydream. So you can stop. I don't care what you think of me or my methods because they work and I've gotten farther in life with them and without you." He spat as he pushed me against the wall.

"Percy please just listen." I said holding back tears and pushing him into the wall as well.

He hit his head but shook it off and looked at me with anger in his eyes. He then created a fist and water started forming around it. The water then turned to ice and he swung towards my face. I flinched and felt the punch land next to my head.

I opened my eyes and saw Percy looking at me.

"Shut your fucking mouth and don't talk to me again. Bitch." He said and walked away.

I took a few deep breaths trying not to start crying but eventually the tears started coming out. I slid down the wall and sat there crying. I eventually fell asleep and was awoken by Thalia who had come in looking for me.

"Hey how'd the talk go you've been in here ever since." She said helping me sit up.

"Not good. I'll tell you later." I said standing up and walking back to the cockpit with Thalia.

"ETA is five minutes. Everyone get ready." Percy said flipping some switches and getting up.

He saw me and just walked past me to get his suit on. I walked over to my back and got out my sword and some armor that Percy had set out for us. I also picked up a 1911 that he had given us but still wasn't sure if I should carry it.

 _Percy's POV (back to after confrontation with Annabeth)_

I walked back in and everyone looked at me. I brushed it off and went back to my seat and turned the jet off of auto-pilot. We sat there in silence and my mind started drifting on what the plan was once we got to Detroit. A sudden flash of light went across the sky and I blacked out.

 _Memory_

" _Percy put me down!" Annabeth squealed as I put lifted her up._

" _Not until you promise not to play dirty like that again during sparing." I said trying not to laugh._

" _It's not playing dirty." She squealed trying to break free._

" _You try to seduce me!" I protested finally putting her down and turning her to face me._

" _You love it though." She said smirking at me getting closer._

 _I leaned down and kissed her but the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a sword to my throat. I just smirked at her and got up admitting defeat._

" _Gods that was good." Annabeth gasped as I rolled off of her._

" _Tell me about it." I said catching my breath._

 _She moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder while her hand laid on my chest. I put my arm around her and pulled her close kissing her forehead._

" _I love you." I said._

" _I love you too." She replied back kissing my cheek._

" _You really going to do it Perce?" Grover asked me looking down at the promise ring I had Leo make me._

" _Yeah. I mean it just to represent my promise that I'll always lover her without having to marry her right now." I said grabbing it and putting it in the case._

" _Why don't you just propose?" Grover asked looking at a picture of me, him, and Annabeth._

" _Because we're only eighteen and that seems a bit early." I said looking at the ring one more time before putting it away._

" _That makes sense." Grover said putting the photograph down. "I can't believe that used to be us."_

" _Yeah I know, just us three at twelve. I said looking at the photograph as well. "It seems so long ago."_

 _My breath was getting shorter and shorter as the man ran down the alley chasing me. He wanted his money back but I wouldn't give it back to him since it was drug money. I turned the corner taking grabbing a crowbar that was lying on the ground. I stood against the wall and waited for the man to come around the corner._

 _I saw his face and swung the crowbar as hard as I could; knocking him to the ground with a loud thud and crack. I turned the corner and saw his bloody face as he lied there groaning. He reached for his gun but I smacked the crowbar against his hand breaking his fingers. I then started hitting him more and more until I was sure he was dead._

 _End of Memories_

My eyes shot open and I looked around hoping no one noticed but it seemed everyone was too busy doing something else. Thalia was gone and so was Annabeth so I guessed that she had gone to check on Annabeth. A sudden wave of guilt passed over me but I shook it off before anything could get to me. I looked down at the ETA.

"ETA is five minutes. Everyone get ready." I yelled getting up. I turned around and saw Thalia and Annabeth walk in. I noticed that I looked like Annabeth had been crying and just woken up, I didn't bother asking if she was okay and just walked off.

 _Five Minutes Later_

The jet landed on top of an abandoned building and we all filed out. I looked around the skyline and back down at _Cold_ seeing if I could identify where the drop zone was going to be.

"Fifteen blocks away is the drop zone. We have six minutes before she is dropped off and probably five before we lose her. So we need to get there fast which means no stopping." I said looking up from _Cold_.

"Still we need something to get us there faster." Nico said.

"Alright how 'bout these." I said as a couple of Chaos issued speeders came down from the jet.

"I think these will do just fine." Leo said getting on one.

We then sped down the side of the building and sped off to the drop zone where we would get our first lead on Order.

 **Alright guys' so here is the new chapter I'm so sorry for the really late update I've been super busy with school but I promise that I will try to update more again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Leave a review of what you thought that would help a lot.** **And P I might do that story idea but I also might take a little break after these stories are done. Nothing official yet but it all depends on how I feel when these stories are complete.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Percy's POV_

We got to the drop zone which was in an abandoned neighborhood. With a few seconds to spare and I took out _Cold_ to check if our source was about to drop soon. It said that we had 50 seconds and I decided to use that time to give the others the game plan. Piper and Jason were going to hide in some bushes that surround the drop point. Leo and Nico were to hide in some abandoned buildings next to the drop zone. Thalia and Annabeth were then to just stand in the open with no cover.

"Wait so you want us to be bait?" Annabeth said sounding not pleased with the idea.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I said smirking at her knowing that she must be furious.

"No." She said not furious but sounding a bit scared.

"Alright then. Grover you come with me we'll be in that building." I said pointing at an abandoned house with a clear shot of the drop zone if needed.

Grover and I made our way to the house and climbed up to the room where I put together my sniper. I then checked to see how much time we had. A sudden burst of light interrupted me which was the que that it was time. I squinted and readied my sniper looking down the scope as the light started dimming down. There stood our contact looking a bit dazed but clearly ready for a fight if it was needed. She saw Thalia and Annabeth and started talking to them.

I had set up a mental link with all of us so we could talk to each other telepathically.

"Thalia, tell her that we need her to cooperate and tell us anything on Order." I said seeing everyone jump a little.

"Now if she refuses I want Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico to come out with their guns out." I added.

"What is your plan Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll find out now shut up I need to concentrate." I responded harshly.

I read the lips of our contact and her body language after Thalia told her to cooperate. She then got tense after the guys came out of the bushes and buildings. I could then tell that she was getting ready to fight and was trying to select the weakest one. She looked at Annabeth for a long time and then pulled out a snub-nose while grabbing Annabeth and holding the gun to her head as well as a knife to her throat in all one quick movement.

"Stand down now!" I yelled over the telepathic link.

"But she has Annabeth!" Piper yelled back.

"Percy I swear if you let her die!" Thalia spoke up.

I then turned on the mic that I had and started to speak.

"Well if it isn't old Lucy, I could've sworn that I made sure that you were to stay locked away for another millennia." I said over the speakers I had implanted into everyone's bags.

"Why am I surprised. I should've known it was you Percy Jackson." She said tightening her grip on Annabeth.

"Now you know I go by Cold now don't you?" I asked knowing that she did.

"I always preferred Percy. Now I'm giving you one minute to tell me what you want or I'll slit this sluts throat and blow her brains out." She said cocking back the hammer.

"I want info on your BFF Order." I said staying calm and steady.

"Ha! You really think I'd give you that? Please Order is going to make me general there's no way I'll tell you shit." She said chuckling.

"Well that's a shame I thought I could get you to tell me without having to hurt you." I said faking sincerity.

"Oh just because we had that fling you thought that would earn you special treatment? I don't even see you. You scared I might shoot you?" She taunted me.

"Now hold on are you telling me you and Percy had a thing?" Annabeth asked talking for the first time since she was taken hostage.

"Oh you're Annabeth." Lucy started.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked

"Enough! Lucy the info now!" I demanded.

"Nope. And you know what Percy I think it's time little Annabeth knows the truth between us." She said trying to break me.

"Fine I guess you want the hard way." I said and then fired my sniper.

The shot rang as the bullet pierced Annabeth's shoulder and went through to Lucy's shoulder blade. As Annabeth fell to the ground in pain Lucy stumbled back. I then fired again hitting her in the right knee cap and then again in the other shoulder.

"Percy stop it you'll kill her." Grover yelled coming over to me but I stood up and dropped the gun.

I then made my way down stairs and walked slowly over Lucy as she was lying on the ground in pain. I went up to her stepping over Annabeth and squatted down looking at Lucy in the face. She was cute, long blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, nice pair of breasts that felt great as well as a killer ass.

"So you going to tell me all you know on Order or I'll have to scar up that pretty little face of yours for the third time." I said bringing out my bowie knife.

"You think I'm pretty?" She said smiling maniacally. I then slashed across her cheek creating a deep cut that would need several stitches.

"Tell me." I said slowly piercing the top of her forehead letting blood trickle down her face.

"You don't scare me Percy. But I'll tell you since I don't want to go through the whole re-healing process and possibly risk losing another life." She said trying to sit up.

"Order is rising again and she wants revenge on Chaos, she's creating an army that's filled with all sorts of different races, species, and such. She also wants you to know that if you can't beat her." She said giving me an unwanted kiss at the end.

I then sat up and shot her the head and walked over to Annabeth picking her up. We all drove back to the jet in silence. I dumped Annabeth off in the infirmary and let Thalia and Piper deal with her. I made my way to the controls and started the jet. I quickly started everything and got ready for takeoff.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Nico asked me buckling up.

"Lucy will be fully revived in 56 seconds." I said looking down at my watch.

We then took off but not before the jet lurched forward as something hit us from the ground. I looked out the window and saw Lucy standing there looking for another piece of concrete to throw at us.

"Shit! Everyone sit tight!" I yelled as I flipped a switch that started the turbo boost. We all lurched forward and then the jet went off at speeds so high it broke the sound barrier. Once we got clear of danger I set the jet into autopilot with a course set home.

"Now that we seem to be good will you please tell us who the hell that was and why you killed her and how she was alive still. Oh and why the hell you shot me in the fucking shoulder?" Annabeth asked coming in from the infirmary.

"Alright fine I shot you because I knew that I would hurt you but get you out of that mess you were in out there. Second, she is Lucy and she is a former _lover_ of mine as well as a vicious murderer that I locked away. She was born in 1768 and yes she is immortal somewhat; by somewhat I mean that she had 10 lives and after I killed her she now has only three." I explained to everyone as I reclined in my seat.

"What happened to her other lives?" Leo spurted out.

"I don't know about a few but I will tell you she liked it rough and kinky and lost at least two lives from our time together." I said smirking and high fiving Leo.

"Why did you kill her again though?" Annabeth asked. "She told us what we needed to know."

"Yes, but I couldn't help myself and I knew that it would drive her insane." I said chuckling a bit.

"Percy I need to talk to you now." Thalia said looking angry. I got up and walked into the cargo bay with Thalia so that we could talk in private.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You are a fucking monster and ass hat. I don't understand what the fuck happened to you but all I know is that you said something to Annabeth that hurt her. Also you talking about that crazy chick like she was some catch was clearly hurting Annabeth even more." She said poking me in the chest continuously.

"You want to know why I'm like this? Annabeth broke my heart and killed the Percy that you once knew and loved. And yes I told her off and I know that it hurts her hearing all that about Lucy and I and I love that it destroys her." I said pushing Thalia back a little.

"Percy…she is heartbroken, torn apart with guilt, scared as hell, worried about your sanity, and wants her old Percy back." Thalia said actually tearing up. "You're reminding her of what happened to Luke and how she lost him because of bitterness and hatred."

"I am nothing like Luke! He was weak and foolish." I yelled getting angrier by the minute. "I do bad things for the right reasons. This is my way of life; this is how I survived so many years on my own. You nor Annabeth have the right to say that I am anything like Luke."

I stormed off back to the cockpit and sat down in my chair, I pulled up my hood and found myself falling asleep.

 _Memory_

" _Why do you like me?" Annabeth asked out of nowhere as we sat at the bonfire._

" _Well you're beautiful, strong minded, smart, funny, sweet and so on." I said pulling her closer. "Why do you like me?"_

" _Most of the same reasons but handsome instead of beautiful, also you're a Seaweed Brain." She said smiling and then kissing me._

"" _Once she was gone, I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up._

 _"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."_

 _"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"_

 _"You would've done the same for me."_

 _It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod."_

" _She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

 _You'd probably kick my butt."_

 _You know I'd kick your butt."_

 _I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

 _Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"_

 _Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

 _Oh, you so wanted to."_

 _Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry._

 _Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft._

 _I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile._

 _You're laughing at me," I complained._

 _I am not!"_

 _You are so not making this easy."_

 _Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands_

 _around my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

I bolted up from by chair and looked around the cockpit; everyone seemed to be asleep so that was good. I looked down and saw that we still had two hours until we reached home and decided to just sit and look out the window.

"Was it a nightmare?" Annabeth asked behind me.

"What?" I said as I continued looking out.

"I could tell you were dreaming, was it a nightmare?" She asked me.

"Something like that." I said.

"A vision?"

"Not quite. I thought you were asleep." I said trying to get her to leave me alone.

"Nope I was awake." She said climbing up to the front sitting in the copilot seat. I looked at her and couldn't help but notice how miserable she looked but at the same time so beautiful.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did to you on our way to Detroit, it was barbaric and ridiculous. I just am still hurt and angry." I said shocked as the words flew out my mouth.

"I get it and I had it coming but you hurt me not just emotionally but physically." She said looking out at the sky.

"Memories." I said.

"What?" she said looking at me confused.

"It wasn't nightmares or visions it was memories that I had." I said looking at her. "About us."

 **Well there was the new chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it please leave a review of what you thought of it. Anyway I hope you guys still enjoy this story and see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Percy's POV_

"Yeah I've been having dreams but they are memories mostly of us." I said trying to explain to Annabeth as we were still on our way from Detroit.

"So what does this mean then?" She asked me.

"I don't know but I feel like it's Order trying to toy with me." I said looking out the window.

"Percy maybe it's you just realizing you miss me and are still in love with me." She said reaching for my hand.

"No that is not it." I said coldly and pulling my hand away.

"Percy come on you can't honestly say that you like all this loneliness." She said grabbing my hand again.

"Look Annabeth, there was a time when I was alone, nowhere to go no place to call home. Ever since then I've been alone and I've learned to live with it." I said trying to get my hand out of her vice grip.

"Percy please stop fighting it and just accept the truth that I know that you are denying." She said getting closer to me.

"Annabeth…" I started but then my GPS went off saying that we were coming close to my house now.

I snapped out of the daze that I was in and focused on landing my jet. After landing it I unloaded the weapons and speeders as well as started the repair program to fix my jet. Everyone woke up and started making their way upstairs to go get some sleep in their beds. Annabeth stuck around though and I could tell she wanted to continue our talk.

I finished putting in all I found out about Order into _Cold_ and filling up the jet I walked over to talk to Annabeth.

"So I'm guessing you want to continue that talk that we were having?" I said looking at her.

"Yeah but can we go upstairs and talk somewhere else?" She asked me.

"Sure let's go to my study I need to get some real world work done as well." I said and walked over to a secret elevator to my study. Annabeth followed me into the elevator not seeming to be surprised. We got up to my study and I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"So what were you going to tell me before we were interrupted by your GPS?" She asked me pulling up another chair.

"I was going to say that there is no truth to accept but for the fact that this is the new me." I said focusing on my work.

"Alright if you say so." She said like she didn't believe it. I looked at her and I could see that she was tired and that her bandage needed to be replaced.

"Here let me help." I said getting out a container of blue liquid.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"It's like ambrosia but stronger and heals faster." I said taking off her shirt revealing her pink bra and red bandage.

"So is it blue because of you or is that it's natural color?" Annabeth asked smiling.

"Natural color. Now sit still, it will hurt a little." I said putting some of the liquid on her wound.

"Is that all?" She asked seeming more tired.

"Yeah. How about you go to bed." I said giving her shirt back to her.

"Thanks can I sleep in your room?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said not sure what to say now.

"Can you sleep with me?" She asked me but realized how it sounded.

"Yes and I know what you mean." I said getting up and following her into my room. She took off her shirt and pants and laid down under my covers. I stood there and she saw that I looked unsure.

"Percy come on you've slept with me naked. Just get into bed." She said looking at me.

I nodded and got into bed with her staying on my side. She rolled over and looked at me as if she wanted something. I looked at her back and then she made the face that she used to make when she wanted to have sex.

"No Annabeth." I said rolling over so I didn't have to look at her.

"Percy please, I may not be as good as an immortal killer but still." She said touching my shoulder. "Remember how much fun we had?"

"Yes and my answer is still no." I told her moving so she was no longer touching me.

"At least hold me Percy." She begged, I turned around and looked at her. I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked wanting to get some sleep now.

"I'm tired of feeling sad, depressed, hurt. I want to feel something else." She said scooting closer to me looking me in the eyes. "I've hated myself since the day I hurt you and I want to feel something else."

I looked deep into her eyes and for the first time in ten years my heart felt like it used to. I just nodded and kissed her.

 _Next morning_

I woke up with Annabeth sleeping on top of me and looking at peace. I cracked a small smirk but just rolled her off of me and got up. I went and took a shower and after getting dressed I went down stairs to get some food and then go look for a lead on where to find Order.

I walked into the kitchen where Jason and Piper were eating some food that Chaos had prepared. They were talking quietly to each other and snickered when they saw me.

"What?" I asked as I picked up an apple and piece of bacon.

"Nothing. Just you two were still loud like always." Piper said snickering at the end.

I rolled my eyes trying not to show my embarrassment and walked out. I walked down to the chamber and started looking for places where a number of females disappeared; trying to find a pattern on where Order goes to find recruits.

I did start finding spikes around the world but the girls seemed to return within three days from going missing so clearly she took them back after they pledged their alliance. One thing did shock me was that a few of those places were near Amazon camps. I also found that several of the Hunters of Artemis went missing then popped back up.

"What's that?" Thalia's voice said from behind me.

"Several of yours and Artemis's hunters may have joined Order." I said not looking away from the screen.

"Impossible." She retorted.

"Not impossible. Look these three girls went missing at the same time and came back the same time. Also these four girls went missing for three days then came back and joined the Hunters." I said pulling up the girls' profiles.

"Percy we need to inform the gods." She told me.

"No, you need to. I'm done talking to those gods." I said handing her a flash drive with all the information on it. "Take Nico as well since he can shadow travel."

"Alright, I will." She said grabbing the drive and running upstairs.

I looked back at the screen and set up a program to find any pattern so I wouldn't be down here for hours. I then went to go train but Annabeth stopped me as she walked up behind me.

"Hey so Leo, Jason, Piper, and Grover want to what they are supposed to do in the meantime." She said grabbing my hand.

"Train, eat, sleep, do whatever they want to." I said releasing my hand.

"What's wrong? I thought we were okay?" She said worriedly.

"We had sex. We talked. That didn't mean we are okay." I said.

"Percy…" She whispered clearly hurt.

"Look I'm just confused about how I feel right now." I said grabbing her hand.

"Alright. I'll tell the guys what you said, but can we train alone?" she asked me giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said not wanting to hurt her feelings. She quickly ran up to the others and told them what I wanted them to do. Once she came back down we both headed towards my training facility.

Annabeth and I did start training but after about an hour she stopped saying that she was tired. I decided to take a small break as well and we both had something to eat. Annabeth kept talking trying to get something out of me. After we finished eating and rested for a bit we continued training and Annabeth continued trying to get me to talk.

"So why exactly did you and that Lucy chick hook up?" She asked for the tenth time.

"Because we both weren't looking for anything emotional and like to fuck each other." I said snapping at her.

"Oh." Annabeth said stopping in the middle of our duel. I could see the hurt on her face and I felt a little bad.

"Annabeth, look I'm not ready to talk about the shit I've done in the past ten years." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. Hey Percy can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said going in to kiss her but pulled back to reality when my alarm went off. I ran back to my computer and checked all the security cams.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Someone is trying to get in here without permission." I said skipping through the security cam footage.

"Bingo." I mumbled seeing two hooded figures trying to get in through the main entrance. I turned off my alarm and turned on my speakers in the front yard.

"State your name and reason for trespassing on private property." I boomed. The hooded figures took off their hoods and revealed themselves.

"Well shit." Annabeth and I said seeing the faces of our godly parents.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and long wait but final exams are coming up but as soon as break comes I will write more. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review of what you thought of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Percy's POV_

"Fucking shit!" I yelled slamming my fist onto my keyboard. I was pissed that _he_ found me and had brought a no good guest.

"Come on let's see what they want." Annabeth said sounding distasteful.

"What's your problem?" I asked as if she had no reason to be upset.

"My mother has been… harsh to me since I cheated on you." She said walking to the elevator.

"Well good luck with that." I told her going off to clean my guns.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked me stepping out of the elevator.

"I am not going up there." I said picking up an AR.

"No you are going up there." She said taking the gun away from me and grabbing my hand. As a reflex I flipped her onto her back and had a blade at her neck within a blink of an eye.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that, but I'm not going up there." I said taking the blade away from her throat and helping her up on her feet.

"Fine." Is all she said and stormed off obviously angry with what I had just done. I then went on training trying to forget who was here.

"Percy you need to go up there." Chaos said appearing in front of me.

"No."

"They have important information." He said grabbing my gun's barrel and bending it.

"You didn't have to go and do that." I said putting it down and walking to the elevator.

"Percy you also need to tell them everything. I mean everything." Chaos said and then disappeared in a bright flash of light.

I rolled my eyes and walked off to the elevator get to the main floor where they'd be. For the first time in years I was nervous. I didn't want this. I never wanted this but, yet again I walked right into it when I agreed to help Chaos.

I got out of the elevator and walked slowly up the stairs beginning to hear the voices of him and her talking to the others.

 _Annabeth's POV_

"Where is Percy?" Poseidon asked again as he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I told you that I don't know." I lied to him again.

"Daughter tell us the truth." My mother hissed.

"She is telling you the truth." Percy said walking up the stairs. "She didn't know that I was coming upstairs."

"Percy…" Poseidon started.

"Now stop there. I didn't come up here because of I wanted to be helpful. My boss told me that I had to help so just tell me what the problem is and I'll see what we can do." Percy snapped.

I could see that Percy snapping like that hurt Poseidon and actually felt a little bad for him. I looked at Percy to let him know that he hurt his father but had no luck.

"Mr. Jackson…" Athena started.

"If it is not about what is wrong then don't speak." He said in a cold voice.

"Mr. Jackson I suggest you that you change your tone with us before I smite you down where you stand." She said raising her voice and she started glowing a bit.

"Go ahead I dare you, wisdom goddess!" He yelled challenging her.

"Then fine." She said and started to glow as she transformed into her true form. We all looked away except for Percy. When the light was gone we all looked at where Percy was expecting to see a pile of ashes. But there he was standing there completely fine.

"I can't die from you puny gods." Percy sneered. "Now what's the problem?"

"Thalia and Nico have not arrived to Olympus, Camp Jupiter, or Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon said speaking up.

"And you want my help because?" Percy asked as if there was nothing wrong.

"We got a message that just popped out of the shadows that read, ' _Percy was right, there was a traitor._ '" Athena said getting out of state of shock.

"What are you guys saying? And Percy when did you say there was a traitor?" Grover asked.

"I pulled Nico aside before he and Thalia left to tell him to be wary because I suspected that there was a spy at Camp Half-Blood and or Olympus." Percy said moving over to his coffee table.

"And we're saying that someone has Nico and it could possibly be Thalia or someone who gave her all the information we had on Order." Athena said watching Percy closely.

"What? Thalia would never betray the gods and neither would Percy." I said trying to convince them that they couldn't be traitors.

Just then Percy pulled a gun out from under his coffee table and pulled the trigger shooting Athena in the head.

"Percy!" We all screamed looking at him. But just then Athena started shimmering and a red headed girl replaced where Athena was.

"What? Who? Percy?" Piper looked at him confused.

"That wasn't Athena." He said then turning to Poseidon holding the gun to his head. "Now let's see if you are really him." And then a loud bang.

Poseidon just stood there with a bullet in his head for a couple of seconds then just pulled it out then took out a knife and threw it at Percy. Percy rolled out of the way and summoned two katannas and jumped towards Poseidon or whoever it was. Percy then just cut the man's head but instead of blood spewing out wires sparked from the body.

"Chaos!" Percy yelled and Chaos appeared.

"What the fuck was that? Did you send them here?" Percy yelled at Chaos seeming unfazed about the events that just happened.

"I didn't know Percy. They had the auras of gods I couldn't tell. I'm sorry." He said to Percy picking up the severed head of Poseidon.

"What is going on?" Jason spoke up coming from behind a wall.

"Well it looks like some poor demigod was given a cloaking device to act like Athena and an assassin droid was used to mimic Poseidon." Percy said rolling over the dead girl.

"So do you think they made all that stuff up then?" Leo asked.

"No-." Nico said as he came out of the shadows and then passed out on the floor.

"Put him on the couch quick and give him some of this." Percy said throwing me that blue stuff and then picking up the dead girl throwing her into a void that Chaos summoned.

"Where is that going?" Piper asked looking down in it.

"Downstairs." Percy said and then walked over to Nico's side.

"Percy he's really weak, I don't think anything can help him." I said looking up at him.

"No this will work." Percy said and then smacked Nico across the cheek with a loud snap sound coming from the impact.

Nico bolted up and looked around alert as if he was never injured.

"What the fuck was that?" Nico yelled feeling the pain from the smack finally.

"Something to make you feel better now tell us what happened. Where's Thalia?" Percy said looking down at Nico.

Nico then told us how when he and Thalia were shadow travelling to Olympus they were somehow pulled out from the shadows and surrounded by some former Hunters and Amazonians that sided with Order. As he got ready to fight he was hit in the head from behind and knocked out cold. He woke up in the throne room and saw a robotic Zeus have his head put on. Then Thalia walked up to him completely unscathed.

"Well, continue." I said as he stopped.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry but when Thalia came up to me untouched I already knew. She told me how she was mad at the gods and you for driving Percy away. She told me how Order came to her and the Hunters. She told me how she and most of the Hunters joined Order and the reaming fled with Artemis." Nico said holding back tears.

"No, it can't be true." I said as I started breaking inside. _'No, first Luke and now Thalia. Oh gods no."_ I thought as I stumbled back into a chair.

"She told me how the gods are now in hiding and not just the Greek/Roman gods but also the Norse and Egyptian gods. Order is taking over and replacing gods with droids or in some cases soldiers. No camp is safe nowhere is safe now." Nico explained gesturing to my house.

"No there is one place I know of." Percy said looking a bit worried now.

"Great where?" Piper asked.

"First we need to get some backup and load the jets." Percy said heading downstairs.

"Percy isn't this shocking to you at all?" I asked not understanding how he can seem like he's okay after finding out his cousin betrayed him.

"No." He said stopping at the doorway.

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've been super super busy but I'm back and I know this is short but I hope you guys like it. Leave a review and follow if you guys enjoyed this and I will start updating more frequently.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Percy's POV_

"Percy isn't this shocking to you at all?" she asked me.

"No." I said stopping at the doorway leading to the basement.

Truth was I wasn't shocked at all, I suspected that there was a traitor and narrowed it down to a few people. Sadly, my own cousin was on the list since she was Artemis's lieutenant and a lot of the Hunters left to join Order.

"Percy it's okay to be shocked." Annabeth whispered in my ear as I was leading them to the cave.

"I'm not shocked!" I said a bit louder than wanting to.

"Why is that?" Piper asked sounding a bit suspicious of me.

"Well seeing that Order is taking in female soldiers and had taken most of the Hunters of Artemis," I started as we headed downstairs. "It was only logical to suspect that either you, Annabeth, or Thalia were spies for her. I knew it wasn't you because you're pregnant and I knew…"

"Wait I'm what now?" Piper asked a bit surprised.

"I thought you knew. Oh well, yeah you're about four and a half weeks pregnant." I said as if it was nothing which it was to me.

"Now as I was saying, I knew it wasn't Annabeth because as much as she loves to cheat she's too loyal the gods and has no real beef with them. Thalia though felt that she lost me because of Annabeth, my father, and deep down herself. I knew that she begged the gods to continue searching for me but knowing Zeus he refused. So, that in turn led to her betrayal." I told them as I started packing my guns into a bag.

"I'm sorry you thing I'm too loyal to the gods to betray them?" Annabeth asked as if it was an insult.

"Yes, I do think you're too loyal also I knew that it couldn't be you because you haven't come in contact with Order." I said as I handed my bag of guns to Nico to put in the jet.

"How do you know that?" Grover asked me picking up a bunch of knives and daggers.

"Chaos had been keeping eyes on you guys since he felt Order's presence leave Zero." I told him as I helped him.

"Then wouldn't you have known about Thalia then?" Jason asked me.

"No because stupid Artemis felt Chaos's presence and blocked him out thinking he was peeking on her hunters." I told him.

He just nodded and we continued packing in silence, Chaos arrived and helped us out a bit with loading the rest of the jets. After we were done I told Jason and Leo to follow me and when I tell them to put it on auto-pilot do it.

"So where are we exactly going?" Annabeth asked as she got in the jet with me and Grover.

"You'll see when we get there, but first we need to pick someone up." I said and started up the jet.

"So are you two good now?" Grover asked us.

"No." We both said.

"But I thought since you guys talked and slept together you guys were cool." Grover said looking embarrassed that he asked.

"So did I, but apparently Cold thinks otherwise." Annabeth said looking at me.

"I think that Miss Chase needs to learn that not everyone can be as perfect as her and as forgiving as her." I said looking at her.

"Well maybe I expected you to be forgiving because you used to be." She said raising her voice a bit.

"Well maybe things changed after _someone_ cheated on me because they're a fucking slut!" I said raising my voice.

"Maybe someone cheated on you because you were never that good at being a boyfriend and were the worst friend I had ever had!" She yelled at me.

 _Annabeth's POV_

"Maybe someone cheated on you because you were never that good at being a boyfriend and were the worst friend I had ever had!" I yelled at him. As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted saying it to him.

He was silent the rest of the ride and so was Grover. I looked back at him and I could see he regretted saying anything. I felt bad for making Grover uncomfortable as well as getting into it with Percy in front of him.

"Perce are you okay?" Grover asked.

"Yup. Now shut up we're about to land to pick our guest up." He told him and radioed Leo and Jason to start landing the jets.

As we started landing the jets I looked outside but couldn't tell where we were or who we were picking up. After we finished landing I got out of my seat and followed Percy outside.

"Come on Grover you don't need to feel bad okay? Now come on." I told him as I took his shirt out of his mouth.

We got outside to an empty field and no one was there but us. Percy stood there looking out into the middle of nowhere.

"Percy who are we waiting for?" I asked him getting irritated that we had been standing there for about five minutes and no one has showed up. Percy didn't answer and just stood there looking. Finally, a car came driving up from where Percy was looking.

"For them." Percy finally said and had giant smirk on his face. The car drove up and swerved to stop so that the driver's door was facing us. The car was nice it was a 72 Charger all blacked out and had tinted windows so that you couldn't see the inside.

I heard the door unlock and a kid with long blonde hair and sunglasses came out from the driver's seat. Then a girl with a scarf over her head and sunglasses on came from the passenger side.

"What up Percy?" The kid said and then I realized who it was.

"Just the same old shit, I'm glad you could make it, Magnus." Percy said going over and shaking my younger cousin's hand. "Sam always a pleasure to see you too."

"You too Perseus." She said walking over to Magnus and Percy. She took off her scarf and sunglasses and I could hear a quiet 'Wow' coming from the rest of the guys except for Nico who said it after Magnus took off his glasses.

"Did you guys let Chiron know?" Percy asked Magnus as he was getting out some bags from the back.

"Yeah we did. We also told Helgi to keep an eye out as well." Magnus told Percy as he handed some bags to Sam.

"Hey Cuz how you doing these days?" Magnus asked as he walked up to me giving me a hug.

"Good. How about you?" I asked him.

"I'm doing amazing and although it was getting a bit tiring of not being able to fight and kill anyone except for the people in Valhalla. Some outside world quest is just what I needed." He told me as he walked up to our jet and dropped his stuff in.

"Magnus what are you and Sam doing here?" I asked him as he grabbed the bags from Sam and put them in the jet.

"We're helping you guys out." Sam told me and I could see she didn't like me which was odd.

"Yeah I'd do anything to help Perce out and so would Sam." Magnus said and Sam nodded.

As they were unloading I walked up to Percy. "Do they know what happened between us?" I asked Percy.

"Yup and Sam is still mad at you for doing such a horrible thing to me and Magnus is actually still mad at you but not as much because of the whole being your cousin thing." He said not looking at me.

"Great." I said and walked back into the jet.

 _Percy's POV_

"Yup and Sam is still mad at you for doing such a horrible thing to me and Magnus is actually still mad at you but not as much because of the whole being your cousin thing." I told her.

"Great." She said and walked back into the jet.

"Hey Magnus how about you and Sam go into Piper and Jason's jet." I said walking up to him.

"Alright. How's working with her again?" He asked me.

"Annoying." I chuckled and we went back into the jets.

I walked into the cockpit and typed in the coordinates to the next place we were heading and then sent them to Leo's and Jason's jets. After we took off I put the jet in autopilot and radioed Jason and Leo to do the same. I then laid back in my chair and tried to fall asleep knowing it would be a long ride even in my jets.

I found it hard to fall asleep with ' _worst friend I had ever had_ ' echoing in my head. Was I really the worst friend she ever had? And was I really a bad boyfriend? I thought about this and started drifting off.

 _Dream Memory_

" _Percy you're the best." Annabeth said as she pulled me in close to give me a kiss._

" _So are you." I said and kissed her back._

" _Come on let's go to my cabin." I told her grabbing her hand._

" _Percy not right now." She said smiling as I kissed her on the neck._

" _Please Wise Girl." I said as I started rubbing her back._

" _Fine just one time." She said and started running to my cabin._

" _Gods you're the best boyfriend ever." She told me as she rolled off of me._

" _Yeah I know." I said and kissed her._

" _Goodnight Seaweed Brain." She said as she kissed me back._

" _Night Wise Girl. Love you."_

 _I was packing after just finding out Annabeth cheated on me. I sat down on my bed and wondered what I had done to cause this. I couldn't have thought of anything much besides Conrad turning everyone on me. But what could he had said to get her to cheat on me?_

 _I picked up a photo of her and looked at it, she was so beautiful and smart. What did I do to make this go to shit? I realized I had nothing left now and picked up Riptide. It was still in pen form and put up to my chest deciding whether or not to take the cap off right then and there._

 _End of Memory_

I shot up in my seat and looked at around. Grover was asleep and Annabeth was looking right at me.

"Another memory of us?" She asked me sounding worried.

"What do you care?" I asked her looking at the ETA time.

"Percy I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She said going for my hand.

"Sure you are." I said pulling away from her.

"Percy you weren't a bad boyfriend or friend." She told me.

"Then why'd you do it then?" I asked her. "Why'd you cheat on me?"

Nothing just silence from her which was expected. I just shook my head looked out the windshield.

"Why'd you leave?" She said.

"I asked you first so you tell me why you cheated and I'll tell you why I left." I said looking at her.

"I cheated on you because I got weak. You were going off and not telling me where to. If I had known, it was to make me that ring I wouldn't have cheated. But he was there and I knew what he was doing to you but then I didn't care about you because I was so mad. So there I told you." She said and then looked at me for my answer.

"I left because he saved me and told me what to do as well as giving me _Cold_." I said.

"Saved you from what?" She asked me.

"Saved me from ending myself." I told her and with that she stopped talking.

 **Aight so here was Chapter 11 I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I hope you guys still enjoy this story. Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews and if you have any advice feel free to PM me. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and follow for more to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Annabeth's POV_

I couldn't breathe. After finding out that I had hurt Percy to the point of him planning to end himself made me feel horrible. I didn't know what to say or think. Never in my life have I felt like how I feel now. My eyes were wide, frozen with shock and disbelief, my mouth dropped and I suddenly stopped breathing. Suddenly, images started flashing through my brain. Percy's dead body lying motionless in his cabin, alone. His skin pale and cold to my touch. That all could've been true if Chaos hadn't stopped him.

 _Jason's POV_

I looked back at the sleeping bodies of Magnus and Sam. I still couldn't believe that Magnus and Annabeth were cousins. Sure, they both had blonde hair and grey eyes but Magnus didn't act like how I thought he would've. I assumed he would've been more like Annabeth but based on he acts; he seems more like Percy than Annabeth. The way he cracks jokes and acts a bit immature reminded me of how Percy used to act.

I glanced back at Piper. I could tell she was still thinking about what Percy had said before we left his house. We were both surprised but I could tell Piper was deep in thought on what to do with the news. Personally, I am delighted. The timing could've been a bit bet

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do now. I mean how are we supposed to do anything now? I can't fight while I'm pregnant." She said worriedly as she started fidgeting in her seat. I sat there looking at her trying to think of something to say, something to console her and make her feel like everything is going to be okay.

"We'll figure things out on the way. Hopefully Percy can help us figure something out." I said, hoping that was good for her and it would calm her down. I then kissed her on her cheek and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Hopefully, but I used to believe Percy would help us too but now with the way he's been acting I doubt he would help us." She said squeezing my hand giving a hurt look. "He will help us. He helped me when we were fighting and he'll help us now." I told her determinedly before kissing her on the lips.

 _Percy's POV_

I looked out the window and saw nothing but the clouds below us. Flying used to make me nervous but after having to reassure myself that I was masked from Zeus's reign I got used to flying. After a while of I got quite good at it as well.

I pulled out Cold and flipped through the pages, trying to find the section for 'dreams of memories' because I couldn't stand having any more of these memories running around my thoughts and poisoning my mind. When I couldn't find anything, I started getting mad. This was supposed to have the answers to anything! I wrote down 'dreams of memories' and nothing popped up in Cold.

" _Chaos!"_ I mentally yelled as I tried to set up a telepathic line with him.

" _Yes Perseus."_ He responded sounding calm as always.

" _Why can't I find anything about my memory dreams in Cold?"_ I asked him while keeping my voice dangerously calm since I didn't want him to get angry and send me to One again.

" _Because they are something that you have to deal with yourself."_ Chaos said and then cut the line.

" _Great, just great. Thank you so much Chao_ s." I thought sarcastically while rolling my eyes to myself.

I slumped down in my chair and started working on some stuff for my real world job and sending it out. I had told them I had gotten sick and that I'd be working from home. The Mist helped me make the excuse believable but since then, I've had to do a great deal of paperwork that I really hate having to do.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I had finally fallen asleep when the jet lurched and jerked me back into consciousness. I looked out the window and saw that we had started descending. As the clouds broke apart I saw that we were at some sort of tropical island. It was about the size of Hawaii but more forest and no volcano. I then spotted the two smaller islands nearby in walking distance. The waters surrounding looked shallow enough to cross without much trouble.

"Percy this place looks beautiful! Where are we?" I asked, hoping to see some sort of emotion through his blank mask. Instead, all I saw was his blank face and dead eyes looking ahead like an emotionless G.I. Joe.

"That's disclosed information." He told me before focusing back on telling the others where to land.

When we finally landed, I saw that there were several huge huts on the beach and on the smaller two islands. The place seemed like a fun and peaceful place to have a vacation if it weren't for the dire timing. The only thing that worried me was the fact that there was a giant fence blocking off the forest.

"Um, Percy? Why is there a giant electric looking fence blocking the forest?" I asked. my voice laced with concerned about our safety.

"That's so nothing can get us." He replied bluntly and got up from his seat. He walked off to go help everyone else unload the jets. He's been avoiding me ever since the confession and I'm sure my mother would be disappointed in me for not knowing why.

"He's hurt." Grover said from behind me after Percy had left the cockpit.

"What do you mean 'he's hurt'?" I asked, turning to look back at him. "I'm the hurt one! He's been avoiding me and he never lets me-"

"I mean that you hurt him even more after saying he was a bad boyfriend and friend - which we both know isn't true. Also, when you said nothing about him trying to kill himself! If you hadn't noticed, that is a huge deal and you are thinking of it as a common occurrence; hurting someone enough to make them want to kill themselves. Your mom once said Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty." Grover told me getting up from his seat. "She was right."

"I knew about the first part but not the second part." I mumbled under my breath, I looked up to Grover. "So what do you suppose I do? It's not like he lets me in or anything."

"Try to get him to talk. You got him to talk about his haunting memories that give him nightmares." He reminded me.

"You were awake for that?" I asked, shocked. I had thought he'd been asleep when we were talking.

"Yeah I was. Now come on, if you want to get on his good side, then I suggest helping in unloading the jets." Grover waved me beside him as he walked to the door.

I followed him out and we started to help with unloading the stuff from the jets to a big hut that was connected to two medium sized huts. It took us about two hours to unload everything and another three hours to get everything where it should be.

After finishing everything Percy told us that there are two huts on the smaller islands and have been set up for us already. Piper, Jason, Magnus and Sam were on one island which Percy called Couple Island. While Grover, Leo, and Nico got to choose who gets a hut alone on the other island.

"Where am I going to be?" I asked him hoping that it would be with him.

"Oh yeah you. Uh, I guess you can also be on the island with Grover, Leo, and Nico. You guys can talk that stuff over." He said carelessly as he waved his hand around the general direction of the island. Then, he just turned around and went into the big hut.

Piper, Jason, Magnus, and Sam all left to their island looking happy and excited about the nice weather and beautiful scenery. Nico, Leo and Grover looked at me and told me that I can have a hut by myself and that all three of them will bunk together. They then walked off to the small island in a good mood while I stayed behind hoping that I could talk to Percy.

 **Alright so here's the new chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it and I want to say a giant thanks to MAL-DaughterofChaos with helping me with this chapter and you all should check out her stories they are all really good and well written. Anyway leave a review of what you thought and follow for more.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Percy's POV_

I was looking out the window of my office while files from _Cold_ were downloading. I did agree with Annabeth that the place was beautiful. The white sandy beaches were beautiful and the bright blue clear water was amazing. It was truly a paradise, besides the dangerous jungle. The best part was that no one knew about it but me and Chaos so there would be no surprise visitors. I still remember the first time Chaos showed me it. He showed me about two years after I joined him and he told me to use this place as a last resort and not to ever go in the jungle alone.

My door creaked open behind me and I saw that it was Annabeth. I figured she'd want to talk to me so I had left the door unlocked. She looked like she was to talk but was too nervous to. She kept fidgeting and not looking at me directly as she took a seat on a chair in front of my desk, I started getting a bit worried.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked her in a calm voice wondering what was so bad it made her nervous. I started pouring a glass of water for her and I to drink.

"Yeah there is. I want to know more about your dreams." She said after she took a sip of water; clearly getting control of herself.

"What about them? I told you about them already." I told her as my heart started racing not wanting to go near this subject with her.

"I want you to tell me the whole truth." She said suddenly changing her tone and posture. I then realized that she had purposely made it seem like she was nervous so I'd get my guard down. I couldn't believe that bitch had tricked me.

"Fine. I'll tell you as long as you leave me alone about it." I said getting ready to feed her a bunch of bullshit.

"Percy the truth no bullshit." She said slamming her fist on my desk clearly getting angry and seeing through me.

"Fine no bullshit." I said rolling my eyes and started to tell her reluctantly. "Ever since you guys came back I've been having these vivid flashbacks. They appear in my dreams and are of when you and I were together. I used to think it was Order but I would've felt a powerful presence in these flashbacks if it was her."

"Why not ask Chaos or _Cold?"_ She asked now sitting down and regaining her calm. I started seeing how she resembled her mother.

"I tried but _Cold_ nor Chaos had anything on it. Chaos told me that I need to find it out myself because it is something personal." I said adding a sarcastic tone at the end.

"Okay, well is there anything you can think of that causes these flashbacks?" She asked me leaning a bit forward gesturing that it would be her.

"Yes, you are the cause." I said swiveling my chair so I could look out the window.

"What do you propose to fix it then? Getting back together?" She asked me sounding very optimistic about the last part.

"I propose that after this mission is finished you leave me alone…forever." I said looking down at the ocean, not wanting to see her face.

"Isn't there another way Percy? Like I don't know getting back together." She said raising her voice at me in a frustrating sarcastic tone.

"No, so leave now." I said as I turned away, not wanting to face her anymore.

"Percy, I never wanted to hurt you to the point of contemplating suicide. Okay? I know I screwed up in the past. But you need to take down this wall you have built and let me the fuck in so I can help you." She yelled at me while throwing a glass at the window next to me causing it to shatter.

"Get out." I said quietly closing my eyes as I tried to keep my cool.

"Percy…"

"Get out!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Or what?" She retorted as she stood there behind me.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I stood there tears in my eyes not wanting to leave Percy now. I could tell he was getting tenser by the second but I couldn't leave, not now.

"Or what?" I repeated myself trying not to sound hurt or scared. Just then a blur of blue shot past the corner of my eye. A thud was heard from behind me and I turned around to see a knife sticking out of the wall. I turned back around and Percy stood there with a blank expression looking at me. He looked lost and scary.

"Get out or the next one will go through you." He said suddenly pulling something bluish white out of nowhere .

"Go ahead kill me." I said my voice even and not showing any fear. He then threw it at me and I felt a splash of water hit me in the chest. I looked down and saw that the knife was ice and that he turned it back to water before it hit.

I looked up at him shocked though that he actually threw the knife at me. He just stood there though as if he had just down nothing wrong.

"Get out." He said turning around clearly not wanting to look at me. I turned around and walked out doing my best not to break down in tears in front of him.

 _Piper's POV_

I started walking over to Annabeth's island so I could talk to her about my pregnancy. I got to Percy's island and saw Annabeth running out of the hut crying. I started to run so that I could go see what is going on.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I said as I slowed down next to her almost out of breath.

"Nothing…just nothing." She said trying to calm down while wiping the tears out of her eyes. I turned her to face me and looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red and she kept looking down and not at me. The front of her shirt had a wet spot on it and her hands were shaking. She was a complete mess and I could only think of one explanation: Percy.

"Annabeth I can tell that it isn't just nothing. Tell me what happened with you and Percy." I grabbed her arm gently and sat next to her down in the sand.

She choked out before her voice cracked and she stopped, looking down at the sand

"I tried talking to him and getting him to open up but…" She choked out before her voice cracked and she stopped, looking down at the sand

"But what?" I asked grabbing her hand and rubbing it reassuringly.

"But he got angry, I don't know why but he did. He… He threw something at me it looked like a knife. The first throw missed me on purpose. But, the second went right at me. That's when I found out that it was an ice knife and he turned it into water before it hit me." She said getting quieter and quieter like she was scared he'd hear us. She absentmindedly ran her hand over the wet part of her shirt - the left part of her chest aligned directly to her heart.

"Annabeth, talk to Chaos maybe he'll help you with all this Percy stuff." I told her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" She asked, standing up and wiping her face with her sleeves.

"Yeah, but we can go to your hut and talk about it." I said as I got up as well and walked with her to her hut as the sun started setting.

 _Percy's POV_

I sat down in my chair and stared at the wall still in shock of what had just happened. Suddenly vivid flashbacks started going through my mind.

 _Flashbacks_

 _Annabeth feeding me nectar when I first got to camp._

" _You drool when you sleep."_

 _Princess curls._

 _Us talking in the back of the animal truck on our first quest._

" _Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions."_

 _Her changing me back from a Guinea Pig._

" _You were cute as a Guinea Pig."_

 _Me holding the weight of the world for her._

 _"I'm not going to bite. Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"_

 _Her kissing me before going into the volcano._

 _"Be careful, Seaweed Brain."_

 _Our first kiss underwater._

" _You're never going to make this easy are you?"_

 _Seeing her after months of being gone._

 _"If you ever leave me again, I swear to all the gods-"_

 _Falling asleep beside her in the Argo stables._

" _I love you Percy."_

 _Going into Tartarus with her._

" _I love you, Annabeth."_

 _Kissing her before I went to finish her ring._

" _I'll always love you, Wise Girl."_

 _Seeing her cheating on me._

" _I'm sorry Percy."_

 _End of flashbacks._

I bent forward closing my eyes and putting my hands over my ears trying to stop the flashbacks. I screamed out in pain wanting it to stop. A bright light flashed in front of me and the voices stopped abruptly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chaos standing there in front of me. His eyes were pitch black and he was glowing slightly red.

"You. You're the one giving me these." I said pointing to my head.

"Yes, I am the one whose been giving you those flashbacks." He said in a cool and steady voice.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" I confusedly said as tears started coming out of my eyes. I couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. He knew I hated my past and yet he's been using it against me.

"Because you need to stop running from your past Perseus. I promised you great things but at the price of doing whatever I say. And right now I'm saying that you need to face your past and talk to her." He said to me and then puffed out in a bright flash leaving me to think about what I had done to Annabeth and how I threatened to kill her.

 **Aight so here was new chapter I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying this story. Thanks again to MAL for helping me on this chapter and please leave a review if you enjoyed it. Also follow if you like this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Annabeth's POV_

"So, how do you suggest for me to get in contact with Chaos?" I asked Piper, as I grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge in my hut.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Piper asked.

"Well I thought since it was your idea you knew how to contact him." I said, sitting down next to her and handing her a beer.

"Nope I have no idea how to contact him. I was just making a suggestion for you." She said as she opened up the bottle and took a sip.

"If you want to contact me just say you want to talk to me." A voice said behind us. I looked behind me and saw Chaos standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Lord Chaos, I need to talk to you about…" I got out before he put up his hand silencing me.

"You want to talk to me about Percy and how he has been acting. I honestly don't know what the problem is. I gave him those memories so he could possibly remember how it felt to love someone but it only made him more cold and distant." He said as he took a seat in front of me and Piper. A glass of what looked like whiskey appeared in his hands and he took a small sip of it before resuming. "You must've really hurt him Annabeth. Now, you'd think I would know what happened but I don't really like intruding on other's people business willy nillie. So, all I know is Percy's side, well the details he had shared. So do you mind explaining?"

"Sure. Well Percy and I had been in love and after the wars we could not wait to have some time to ourselves. Well, we did and our relationship really bloomed. Then this new camper came, he was a son of Hermes and looked a lot like this guy I knew, Luke. Well this new kid Conrad was very handsome and acted a lot like Luke before he became evil. So, I was kind of attracted to him and we started hanging out some. I would teach him archery and sword fighting. Well, apparently during this he was making Percy's life hell at camp and after Percy's parents died he changed. Percy was disappearing and he would be late to our dates. So after a few missed dates I went to Conrad, he reminded me so much of Luke that I couldn't help but trust him. One thing led to another and we started sleeping with each other and it was amazing but in a different way. Then one day Percy caught us and gave me a sort of promise/engagement ring but left. Later that day I was hurt and crying, Conrad came and I started yelling at him blaming him. But, he talked to me and I just melted and we started making out. Apparently Percy had come around to make things up but saw me and Conrad. After that day I found out all his disappearances were him going to make it with Leo. I felt terrible and blamed myself every day." I said trying my best not to break down and cry. Piper and Chaos just sat there shocked and in disbelief.

"Wow, you were a truly terrible person to Percy. I know get why he is filled with so much hate and anger." Chaos finally said as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"What?" I said, I stared at him in disbelief of what he had just told me.

"Well you say that you two were in love and your relationship was good but all it took was a guy that looked like someone from your past and it all goes to hell?" He said taking a longer sip before he resumed talking. "Now I don't doubt that you loved Percy, but seriously what was going on through your mind as you cheated on him?"

"I loved Percy and yeah maybe our relationship wasn't as strong as I thought it was. And, when I cheated on him I knew what I was doing was wrong but it felt so good as well though. It was as if I had no control over myself around Conrad." I said trying to defend myself.

"Okay. So let's talk about what's happened between you and Percy since you came back into his life. You hated him and thought he was completely psychotic. Then you get him to sleep with you and you then want to fix things between each other. Then you call him a bad friend and boyfriend. Then later you try to fix things and shocked when he rejects those offers. So, should I really be helping you try to get someone who clearly wants nothing to do with you to talk to you?"

I stood there silent for a while not sure what to say. Chaos had a point but I still wanted to be with Percy and didn't care what Chaos thought.

"Yes, you should still help me. I want Percy back at any cost, I want him to know that I love him and that I'm sorry." I said as I raised my voice at Chaos.

"Then prove it." Chaos said, with a death glare and then disappeared in thin air.

 _Percy's POV_

I looked out my window thinking of what Chaos had told me and how I had treated Annabeth. Just then a message popped up on my computer monitor. I looked over at it and saw that it was a video message from Olympus. I knew that it must be from Thalia and Order so I opened it up.

Thalia's face popped up and she started to speak. "Hello Percy, I'm sure you already know by now that I've joined Order. I'm sorry, but she showed me how Luke and Gaia were right about the gods. The time of the Gods are over it's time for us to be the rulers. I'm not just talking about ruling the world but I mean everything, all dimensions, galaxies, worlds. We will be their Gods but this time better. I'm giving you and everyone else one chance to turn yourselves in. You, Nico, Leo, Piper, Jason, Magnus, Grover, and Sam will all be gods while Annabeth will suffer in the underworld. You have forty-eight hours to respond or we will start killing one for every four hours you don't respond." She said as the camera turned towards a group of people that I immediately recognized as Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Hylla, Carter, Sadie, the Stoll twins, and a few more. And with that the screen went black.

I sat down thinking of what Thalia had said and how she was threatening to kill my friends. I replayed the video scanning it for anything helpful but found nothing. I decided that they only thing left to do was to get the others together and show them the video.

 **Hey guys I know this is really short and I'm sorry for that as well as for not updating but school has started for me and I'm kinda busy. I'll do my best to update regularly and for those who wander what happened to Heal. It is still an ongoing story and the next chapter will be out soon. Anyway sorry. If you enjoyed this chapter leave a review and follow it.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Percy's POV_

Everyone finally gathered in the debriefing room and I started to play the video for them. Once the video had finished everyone was silent.

"So, what do you all propose we do? Trust the enemy or have our friends killed one by one?" I asked them as I walked in front of the TV.

"What do you propose?" Jason asked from the back.

"I propose we see what will happen. Thalia clearly doesn't want to hurt any of her friends and only wants Annabeth. She's using that card to try to get me to go for it." I said as I looked at Annabeth who clearly looked distressed and scared.

"Are you serious Jackson? That's your friends they have captured they are your family and you plan on not doing what is asked to save the girl who destroyed you?" Sam yelled, standing up and gesturing towards Annabeth.

"I don't want anyone to die." I yelled back. "But there is no other choice but joining Order which is something we are not doing.

"Look we got 48 hours to decide what to do and how to do it so let's regroup after a good long sleep and talk about this tomorrow." Grover said standing up.

We all looked at him and silently agreed. As everyone was starting to file out of the room I stopped Annabeth before she left.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I told her and pulled her aside. "Look I'm sorry about what I did earlier today. I clearly have major issues but I don't want you to end up dead."

"Thanks and Percy I'm truly sorry for hurting you and cheating on you. I clearly had issues and still do." She said looking up at me. "But Percy if sacrificing me will save everyone then just send me to Thalia."

"No, like I said I'm not planning on anyone dying." I said as I slowly wrapped my arms around her. She looked down and squirmed out of my embrace. I gave her a concerning look and she just kept looking down.

"Percy, you have the chance to get me out of your life like you want. You can be sane and not be haunted by our past. Take the chance while you still can, I deserve what I'm getting." She whimpered out as tears fell from her eyes. She was shaking and was clearly scared of doing what she just told me she was okay with.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to me, I then placed my arms around her back and gave her a hug for the first time in years. She started crying even more and just dug her face into my chest. I picked her up and opened a portal to my room. I stepped through and we appeared in my room, it was huge room with a king sized bed and it was connected to a master bathroom. The sheets were a dark blue and the whole room didn't seem like a bedroom found in the tropics but instead the mountains.

I pulled back the sheets of my bed and laid Annabeth down in my bed. She surprisingly was able to pull me down on top of her. I rolled off of her but kept my arms around her as I held her closer to me. She pulled away and looked up at me. I stared back her and could see that there was a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen since the night we fell asleep in the stables in the Argo II.

"Percy, as much as I want you and me to kiss and then have sex. I don't think it would be the wisest thing to do." She said as she sat up and started to get out of bed.

"Annabeth, I'm not going to let you die so lay back down." I told her as I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed.

"Percy what do you want? Several hours ago you hated me and now you want me to stay the night over?" She asked as she broke free of my grip and stood up next to my bed.

"Chaos wants me to make things up with you, the dreams and flashbacks are all from him to get me to realize what I'm throwing away. I want them to stop and I thought that the way to do it was to…" I said but then got cut off.

"Was to get in your bed and fucked to try to pull something over Chaos so he'll stop these "terrible" flashbacks of when you actually felt love. Am I right?" She said angrily at me.

"No, look like I said I have issues, major ginormous issues and I can't help but fell them disappear when I'm with, around, or talking to you. So please just get back in bed so I can feel like I'm young again." I said getting up and using a broken voice that I hadn't heard in 10 years. Annabeth heard it as well and looked at me with complete shock. She then took off her shirt and smashed her lips against mine.

 _Forty-Seven Hours and Forty-Five Minutes Later_

 _Annabeth's POV_

We were running out of time and none of us knew what to do. We had 15 minutes before one of our friends were killed. We'd been talking about plans on what to do that didn't involve killing me ever since Percy and I had begun sleeping with each other. Granted Sam did come up to me and threatened to feed me to Nidhogg if I was trying to pull something.

We hadn't thought of a single plan that didn't involve us storming Olympus, which was a poor plan since none of us were remotely ready and would've been outnumbered one to a thousand. So here we were sitting in the debriefing room as Percy tried to make contact with Thalia so we could see if we could talk her out of killing anyone.

I was looking at the screen when Thalia popped up and adjusted her mic. She was in the throne room that looked completely barren and eerily dark.

"Hello Percy, have you decided what to do?" She asked him.

"No, but if you give me some more time without having to kill anybody I could decide more easily." Percy said trying to reach to Thalia's soft side.

"I'm sorry Cold but that just won't do." A voice said from behind the camera. Just then Lucy came out from behind the camera.

"Lucy, how are you?" Percy said with a cold sarcastic tone. Thalia then walked off and then came back with Frank.

"Look Percy, you have five seconds to decide or I'll burn this piece of wood." Thalia said holding Franks piece of wood in her hands as Lucy held Frank.

"No, Thalia think of what you are about to do." Percy said as she started to count down.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." And with that Thalia started burning the stick. 1

"Percy, I want you to make me a promise. Promise me you'll get my kid and train him and promise me you'll kill this traitor and bitch Order. Can you promise me that?" Frank said as he collapsed to the ground.

"Yes." Percy said with tears in his eyes as we saw the fire consume the last of the stick and Frank slowly die. The connection then cut off and we were left to stare at a black screen. Everyone was sobbing in their seats.

I looked back and Percy was gone and all that was there was a portal. He then reappeared with a small five-year-old boy. Frank and Hazel's son Augustus. Percy set him down and Chaos then popped in, he and Percy talked and Chaos nodded. He then smiled down at Augustus and grabbed his hand, they both walked off and I heard Chaos ask him he liked the beach.

Percy looked down at the ground clearly shaken up from what had just happened. I walked over to him and put my arm around him. As I comforted him he started crying into my chest, everyone looked back at him. The man that we thought was cold, heartless, and emotionless was crying and we all felt horrible because of Frank and how we had all judged Percy.

 **So this is all I could right before I realized how much you guys might hate me and how much I hate what I have done. Writing death scenes of a great character that everyone liked was hard. But plot, so leave a review of what you thought and if you like this story follow it for more upcoming chapters. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Percy's POV_

It's been three hours since I saw one of my best friends killed by my own cousin. We had discussed what to do next but couldn't come to any logical conclusion so we all just took a little break. I sat at my desk and looked out at the white sandy beach. There on the beach laughing and playing in the water was Frank and Hazel's son Augustus. He looked like Frank but also a bit of Hazel, but there he was playing on the beach with Piper and Jason. I felt terrible that I didn't do anything to stop Frank's death and because of me his son will have to live without his father.

"Hey, you okay?" Annabeth asked as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, that kid is going to grow up without a father, something Frank and I knew all too well. And it's all because of me." I said as I watched the young boy smile before he turned into a little crab and crawled over to Jason and pinched him. Annabeth and I both chuckled a little bit at the sight of Jason jumping up and yelling.

"Percy it's not your fault, you did all you could to save the most people and that's what's important. Frank knew what was going to happen and clearly made his peace with it. He wouldn't want you to feel bad, he'd want you to get up and find a way to take down Order." Annabeth told me as she sat on my lap and faced me gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I got up from my chair, took Annabeth's hand and we both walked out to the beach and talk to Jason and Piper. As soon as we stepped on the beach Augustus saw us and ran over to hug me. Jason and Piper both stood up and walked over to us as well. I picked up Augustus and let him give me a hug and then put him down so he could go back to playing.

"So what's our plan Perce? We got an hour left before someone else dies and we haven't been able to think of anything." Jason asked clearly irritated that Frank had died and we had not come up with anything since he died.

"I don't know I'm going to talk to Chaos about possibly getting some of his men to try to help us out." I told Jason. "For right now just stay cool and watch Augustus." He nodded in reluctantly and just walked back to Augustus.

"Percy be patient with him please. Frank's death really hit hard and he's having a tough time dealing with it." Piper said and looked back at Jason and Augustus playing in the water.

"I will. Now I'm going to go talk to Chaos and hopefully get some back up so that we can at least save our friends." I said and then walked back to my office.

I got back to my office, locked the doors and sat down in my chair. I then called Chaos and he immediately showed up in front of my desk.

"I need some of your men, enough to help us to teleport to Olympus and get our friends back." I demanded.

"Now slow down Percy, my army is thin as it is since Order has been released. You think Earth is the only planet going through hell, some places have it worse. I can probably spare ten men if you think that would be fine." Chaos said clearly looking stressed.

"Yeah ten soldiers should be enough, when will we have them?" I asked as I poured a glass of scotch and handed it to Chaos.

"I can have them here in about fifteen minutes. Are you sure you are going to have enough to get everyone ready though?" Chaos said as he drank the scotch in one big gulp.

"Not everyone is going but yeah I'll have enough time." I said as I went through the plan in my head.

"Alright." Chaos said and then dissipated.

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy called us in to the debriefing room and clearly had a plan set. As we all walked in except for Sam and Augustus we saw about ten men in full black tactical gear. They almost looked like batman but instead with a helmet on that was pitch black and could not be seen through.

"Alright, so these are some soldiers Chaos was able to deploy to help us rescue our friends. Now the plan is that Alpha team, Jason, Nico, and I teleport in to the front of the throne room. Then Beta team, Magnus, and Leo will go in next to everyone and work on getting them through the portal back to here." Percy explained as he pointed to locations on a 3D holographic map of the throne room.

"Um where will us ladies be?" Piper asked.

"You will be here, Sam and Piper are going to help the guys as they get through the portal while Annabeth and Augustus are to stay in Annabeth's hut. Annabeth I want you to make Augustus think that nothing is happening." He answered and pointed at me for the last part.

"Okay." I said but hated the fact that I wouldn't be where the action was.

"We have forty minutes to get ready so hurry up and gear up." Percy said releasing everyone to go get ready. He also then left to his office so that he could get ready as well. I followed him in there and locked the door behind me.

"Percy why am I given the job farthest from the action?" I asked as he started putting his armor on.

"Because I do not want you to get hurt, plus Augustus needs someone who can kick real ass with him in case things get crazy." He told me as he put his arms around me and pulled me into a short kiss. I pulled away and couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but please be careful and try not to get yourself killed." I told him and then kissed him on the cheek before I went off to get Augustus. As I walked down the hall I saw Jason and Piper talking, I could tell that Piper didn't like the fact that Jason was going but I wasn't sure why. I decided to eavesdrop a bit and hid behind a pillar.

"Baby I'm going to be fine, we'll go in and go out." Jason told her while holding her at the waist.

"But what about Thalia, I know you're angry with her but she is still your sister." Piper said, grabbing his hands.

"Sister or not she needs to pay for what she has done, she killed Frank and is working for Order. She's helping someone destroy the world and I can't let that happen especially now." He said and moved his and Piper's hands to Piper's stomach.

My eyes shot wide open and quickly got out of there before I screamed. As I got out to the beach I let out a gasp that I had held in. I got myself refocused quickly though knowing that this was no time for a freak out. I ran over to Sam and told her the plan, she handed me Augustus and then ran off to join the others.

 _Forty Minutes Later_

 _Percy's POV_

We had five minutes before Thalia would call us for an update on our decision we decided to answer the call and then storm the throne room. We waited for about three more minutes before Thalia called and we answered.

"You have two minutes Percy, so what's your decision?" Thalia asked with Hazel on her knees in front of her.

"Yes." I said and then we jumped through the portals and began our attack.

When we got through the entire throne room was empty except for Lucy, Thalia, about five other girls, a camera and our friends. Alpha team began attacking the five other girls while Jason and Nico went for Thalia and Hazel. I stayed behind and made my way to Lucy.

"Well if it isn't Cold, you got some of Chaos's goons to help you out?" she said in a sweet but maniacal voice.

"Shut up." I said and shot at her chest three times, she took two bullets and dodged the third one. She bent over clearly hurt but stood up and peeled the two bullets out of her armor. She smiled at me and then took out two sickles and attacked me.

 _Jason's POV_

Nico and I ran as fast as we could but it was no use, as soon as Thalia saw us she cut Hazel's throat and threw her body at us. Nico fell to the ground next to his dead sister's body, I looked up and saw Thalia trying to escape. I ran after her and caught up to her in front of our father's throne.

"Thalia stop! I don't want to hurt you but I will if I must." I said stopping in front of her and pulling up my gun.

"Please Jason, I know you aren't that good with a gun. Why don't you stop being a coward and face me like the son of Jupiter you are?" She taunted me as she pulled out her sword and shield.

"Fine." I said and pulled out my sword as well.

She then forwarded an attack and I quickly blocked it but couldn't escape the blow to my chest from her shield. I doubled back in pain but regained my footing and proceeded to strike at her back. She blocked it with her shield and cut my leg. I fell onto one of my knees as I then blocked a strike to my other leg but again she hit me her shield but this time in the head. I fell back and hit the back of my head on my father's throne. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed through the sky as my sister pointed the tip of her sword at my neck.

 _Nico's POV_

I kneeled down and stared at my sister's lifeless body, I could see none of her life force left. I howled in anger and the floors started to crack and rumble as bodies of the dead began coming out. I ordered them to help Beta team as I saw them struggling getting everyone out and defending themselves and Alpha team from Order's soldiers.

A rumble of thunder and lightning then shook the room and I saw Thalia point her sword at Jason who was bleeding and laying down in front of Zeus's throne. I could see his life force fading and ran towards Thalia sword ready. I wasn't going to lose another family member. She was busy talking when came up behind her and cut off her arm with her shield and pushed her down to the floor. She cried out in pain and grabbed her shoulder. I then grabbed Jason and pulled him back on his feet.

"Are you okay man?" I asked him as I let him lean on me.

"Yea…watch out!" he said before throwing me to the ground. I looked up and saw the blade of Thalia's sword pierce threw his chest. He looked at his sister and brushed his hands across her face, he smiled one final time and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you." He said and then fell to the ground dead. Thunder rolled through the throne room shaking the everything. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the dead son of Zeus.

 _Percy's POV_

Thunder rolled and shook the entire throne room and we all stopped. I looked over and saw Nico sitting to the dead body of Jason Grace. Thalia was standing in front of them with her left arm missing but somehow not bleeding out. Then, Nico stood up and ran at Thalia sword ready. I looked back to where Lucy was but she was gone. I then looked back at Nico and yelled no, trying to warn him but it was too late. I watched as I saw another friend get struck down. Lucy had just appeared in front of Thalia and sliced her sword across Nico's waist. He stumbled and then fell.

I cried for a retreat and everyone did, I ran to the portal dodging arrows and bullets. As I ran to the portal I could see the dead bodies of Chaos's men, Order's girls, and sadly even Hylla and Connor who looked like risked their lives to save others. I stumbled through the portal as I caught a bullet in the leg and then closed it.

I looked up and saw Piper and Sam helping everyone get situated and healed. Piper saw me and ran over to me. She looked around for Jason and then looked at me. I stood up and looked at her with sorrow in my eyes. I shook my head no.

"No, no he said he'd be fine. He said he'd be safe with you." She yelled as tears started rolling down her eyes.

"You son of a bitch, you were supposed to keep him safe. You were supposed to make sure he came home." She said as she started hitting me. I just pulled her in and hugged her as she mumbled no and cried.

 **Well guys I hope you liked this chapter, this took a lot of thought process and I debated whether or not to kill Jason and Nico. But I did what was best for the story so I hope you guys are not too mad about that. Anyway leave a review of what you thought of the chapter and follow if you want to continue seeing more. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Percy's POV_

I stood there holding Piper as she muttered no continuously and cried into my chest. I was on the verge of tears as well. I grew tired of standing especially since I still had a bullet in my left leg, so I sat down but still held Piper close. Sam, Magnus, Grover, and Leo seemed to have things under control and just bustled around helping everyone. The Chaos soldiers had teleported out back to Chaos so it wasn't as crowded in the room.

After a while I realized that Piper had fallen asleep holding on to me. I didn't want to move her so I just sat there for what seemed like years. Annabeth had finally come over to help and opened the door to the debriefing room. She saw Piper laying on top of me sleeping and carefully came over to sit next to me.

"She's was right; it is my fault. I should've kept them near me especially Jason. Now his kid won't have a father." I said as tears started rolling down my cheek. It felt odd to cry after not crying for so many years.

"Percy it's not your fault, none of this is your fault." She said as she cupped my cheek and kissed me lightly on the lips. She pulled back and softly told me, "Now let me get the bullet out of your leg so you can move Piper somewhere."

I just nodded and let her do what she had to do. It didn't hurt much and I only winced a little, but after she got the bullet out my increased healing did its job. I then moved Piper off of me slowly and got up. I turned back around and picked up Piper bridal style.

"Percy what are you doing?" She mumbled, half awake.

"I'm taking you back to your hut." I whispered back to her.

"No, don't take me there. Not yet at least. Take me to Annabeth's cabin, I'll sleep there with Augustus." She said and then went back to sleep as she burrowed her head into my chest.

I looked back at Annabeth to see if that was alright and she nodded silently. I then opened up a portal and stepped through it into Augustus's room in Annabeth's hut. I laid Piper down on the bed and tucked her in next to Augustus.

I stepped back into the portal and closed it. I turned around and looked at Annabeth who had been oddly quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just so many people are dying that I don't know what to do or feel. I had forgotten that Piper was pregnant until earlier today. So now that Jason is gone I worried about what she's going to do." She answered with tears rolling down her eyes. I pulled her into a tight hug and just stood there for a minute.

 _Three hours later_

It's been three hours and we were getting ready to hold funerals for everyone who died. Annabeth was busy helping getting that stuff ready. Magnus and Sam were off at their cabin spending some alone time with each other while Leo was busy catching up with Calypso. I decided to go over to Annabeth's hut to check on Augustus and Piper. I walked through the door and Augustus was watching something on the TV while Piper was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like a grilled cheese.

"Hey Piper." I said as I walked up behind her.

"Hey." She said quietly and put the grilled cheese on a plate and cut it in squares. She called Augustus over to get his food and then started cleaning up.

"Pipes, I'm sorry." I said trying to get her to talk.

"I know and I'm sorry for hitting you." She said as she started washing some dishes. I went up next to her and turned her to face me. She looked up at me and her eyes were still teary and puffy while her nose was red.

"How about you go lay down or sit down with Augustus, I can finish this." I told her and gave her a tight hug. She pulled back and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Percy I know that you and Annabeth are back together or something. But I was wondering if you would sleep with me tonight." She asked me as she started to put some dishes away.

"Pipes…" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Please? Jason would be okay with it." She told me.

"Why would he be okay with it?" I asked now more confused.

"Because he told me before he left that if he died that I shouldn't hold on to him." She said trying her best not to start crying.

"Okay, but Annabeth and I…" I started but she cut me off.

"I talked to Annabeth as well she said it was fine for you to sleep with me and Augustus. Percy I want you because you are a close trusted friend and you helped Jason when we were having relationship problems." She quickly said before I could do or say anything.

I just looked at her and then Annabeth came in through the door. I turned around and she saw Piper and I and walked over.

"Annabeth can you please tell Percy that you said it was okay if he just slept with me and Augustus tonight." Piper told her stepping a bit farther away from me.

"Perce I said it was fine so can you please just agree with it. It's just one night after all." She told me while grabbing and squeezing my hand.

"Okay." I said and got out of there. I still didn't understand what was happening but I just wanted to get out.

 _Time Skip to the Funerals._

I stood in the front of the caskets of everyone who had died in the last twenty-four hours. Frank's casket had a Roman-Chinese design with a bow and quiver on top. Hazel's was next to his with a gem pattern on hers. Jason's was a gold casket with lightning bolts on them, his also had his sword on top of it. While Connor, Nico, and Hylla had their respective symbols put on theirs as well and all were in a line next to each other.

We all set them on fire and watched them burn and melt down. Everyone was crying especially Piper, Augustus had no idea what was going on but cried when he saw Piper crying. He hugged her legs and would say, "No cry Auntie Pipe.". We stayed there for about an hour then all dispersed, the other guys that had joined us had their own rooms in the now bigger main hut. I walked back with Annabeth, Piper, and Augustus to Annabeth's hut.

Once we got there Annabeth kissed me and Augustus goodnight and told Piper goodnight as well. I then followed Piper and Augustus down to their room. When we got in there Augustus immediately crashed when he hit the bed.

"So, I guess I'll just get ready in the bathroom." Piper said and walked off to the bathroom. I just quickly got ready for bed with a snap of a finger. I then adjusted Augustus in the bed and then laid down in bed as well. Piper then came out of the bathroom in her pajamas which was a thin nightgown.

"Pipes are you okay?" I asked as I started feeling uncomfortable with this.

"What? Oh sorry it's just the only thing I had and I'm not trying to seduce you Percy. I want you to be with Annabeth." She said and then laid next to Augustus which put him in between us.

"Piper what are you going to do with the baby?" I asked her as I turned to face her. She turned around to face me and then thought for a while.

"Well I'm going to keep it. But I don't know what to do anymore after I have it." She said coming to a realization.

"Well do you want it to be a part of this life? You know the godly life?" I asked her.

"No, not anymore. But I don't know how to do that though." She said, looking down at Augustus.

"Well, I could help you out with that." I said meeting her eyes. "I could ask Chaos to mask yours and your child's scent from all godly aspects. It would basically make you mortal but you'd still have your powers and sight threw the mist."

"Percy please do that after I have the kid. I want to get out of this life as fast as possible." She said grabbing my hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask Chaos." I told her and turned onto my back.

"Perce what are you going to do with Augustus? Frank wanted you to have him." She asked me clearly falling asleep.

"I don't know. A week ago I would've given the kid up to someone else. But now, I kind of want to do the same thing as you. I'm still not ready to give up being Cold though." I said.

"Why not do both? You can be Cold and raise Augustus with maybe Annabeth?" She said making the last statement a question.

"Yeah I guess I could do that. Goodnight Piper." I said and then fell asleep.

 **Well there you go. Kind of a short chapter but just a small filler before some more action begins. Leave a review of what you thought and follow for more chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Percy's POV_

I woke up to Augustus jumping up and down on the bed wanting me and Piper to wake up. I slowly rose from the bed and looked around.

"Augustus go bother your Aunt Annabeth." I said as I got up from the bed. I looked over and Piper was still sound asleep.

"Okay." Augustus said before getting down from the bed and running off.

I walked over to the bathroom and went to go take a shower. After I got out I got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Piper was still laying down but looking at a picture of her and Jason.

"Morning, how you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Good, just miss him. A lot." She said trying not to cry. I sat down on the bed and put my hand on top of hers.

"It's going to be okay. I promise, from now on you and Augustus are going to be here. Away from the action and death." I said before I got up.

"Okay, thank you." She said as she got up and walked over to the bathroom.

 _Time Skip_

Clarisse, Malcom, Reyna, Annabeth, Magnus, Sam, Carter, Sadie, Leo, Grover, and I all gathered in the debriefing to discuss what we should do.

"I think we should gather as many demigods, elves, dwarves, and magicians while we still can. I mean we'll need an army." Sam said starting off the discussion.

"But how do we know which ones to trust? We trusted Thalia and look what's happened, Frank and Hazel are dead. Jason, Connor, Nico, and Hylla are all dead now. We should just stick with the ones that are here." Annabeth argued back.

"Now I agree with Annabeth but Sam does have a point. We should get more people to back us up that aren't soldiers from Chaos." Reyna said calmly.

"Well I think we should see what Percy thinks. He is the expert." Magnus suggested. Then they all looked over at me.

"I think that we need to not bring anyone else in on this. We need to stick the numbers we have and see what we can do." I said looking at each one of them.

"Percy come on. You can't be serious we have what, seventeen people? That's not including Piper who is in no shape to fight. We have to be smart…" Grover started with a raised voice before I cut him off.

"I am being smart; I am making sure that no one else dies. We don't need any more causalities can we not agree on that? Frank, Hazel, Jason, Hylla, Connor, and Nico are all the causalities that I can deal with right now. Yes, we don't have that many people; fifteen to be exact but we will have to figure out a way to do this." I yelled to all of them.

"Fifteen?" Annabeth asked looking confused.

"Yes, I'm taking you and Piper off this." I said without a second thought and then dismissed the meeting.

 _Annabeth's POV_

After everyone else cleared out of the room I closed and locked the door. I turned around and walked up to Percy who was looking through some papers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked, slamming my hands on the desk.

"Work, I still have a mortal job and image to keep up." He said, looking up at me as if nothing was wrong.

"Stop acting stupid Percy. Why are you taking me off this thing?" I said, grabbing the paper and throwing them off the table.

"Because, I care about you and Augustus. Look, I'm getting Piper out of this thing and I'm going to be getting you and Augustus out as well." He told me as he grabbed my hands and sat me down.

"How? How are you going to do this?" I asked unsure of how he was going to make this happen.

"Chaos has a way of making demigods almost mortal. You'll seem like a mortal to gods, monsters, etc. but for example Augustus will still be able to shape shift." He told me, squeezing my hands.

"Okay so what will happen? Will we have new names? Will you be able to find us?" I asked now worried about what will be in store for me.

"Chaos and I will speak to you and Piper in a few hours. We will give you names, social security numbers, the whole thing. You'll be put in a neighborhood somewhere and you will be neighbors most likely. We'll fill you in more later. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." He said as he bent down and picked up his papers and began working again.

I walked back to my hut and started cooking something for Piper and Augustus. Augustus was in the living room watching some kids show and Piper was in her room packing. I finished making the food and called Piper and Augustus to come get their food. Augustus ran in grabbed his plate and ran out before I could tell him to be careful. Piper came in looking a bit happier and grabbed her food sitting down next to Augustus on the couch.

Just then Percy and Chaos came in and called for me to join them in the living room. I dropped what I was doing and walked over to the living room. I sat next to Piper and picked Augustus up who looked a bit confused.

"Alright so here's the deal you two. Both of you will be placed in a suburban area in Ohio and people there will be clouded by the Mist into thinking you two have always lived there. You both will be neighbors as well and people will think your husbands are off in the military. Both of you will also keep your names but have different identities background wise. Only Percy and I will know where you are and you cannot contact anyone you know." Chaos spewed out clearly wanting to hurry this up.

"I know this is kind of fast and I apologize how Chaos is handling this. It's just he needs business to attend to but is still happy to do this for you two. Are you guys ready to leave?" Percy added clearly felling a bit sorry for how Chaos was acting.

"Yes we are." Piper and I said.

"Alright then let's get you guys out of here." Percy said and then just a bright light appeared then faded into darkness.

 **Alright so sorry this is short and it has been a long time but school and life has just been so hectic. But here is the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it and leave a review of what you thought. Also check out and follow my new story Baby It's Cold Outside. It has not started yet since it's only October but around first week of December I'll start posting pre-written chapter's I would have been writing so that it will have a scheduled update.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Annabeth's POV_

It's been six months since Piper and I have moved into the neighborhood and so far it's been good for us. Piper had given birth to her daughter about a month ago and was living happily next to me and Augustus. Piper is a stay at home mom and watches Augustus when I'm busy at work and he's out of school. I now work at a local diner even though everything is paid for by Chaos.

Today, Augustus didn't have school so I took the day off and decided to take him to the zoo with Piper and her daughter Rose. Augustus was all ready for the zoo so we walked over to Piper's house. I knocked on her door and she opened it up with a crying Rose in her arms.

"Hey Annabeth, could you take her for a quick second I need to get her diaper bag." She asked as she placed Rose in my arms.

"Sure Pipes." I said, after closing the door, then taking Rose happily and started trying to calm her down.

"Hi Augustus, how was school yesterday?" She asked, as she putting some diapers in the bag.

"Good we learned how to make new words." He said, as he was helping Piper get her stuff ready.

The doorbell then rang and I looked at Piper. "Expecting anybody Pipes?" I asked her.

"No not that I know of." She said as she stood up and walked over to her door. She looked through the peep hole. She then slowly opened the door and stood there was a figure in a dark hood who then took off the hood revealing their face.

"Hey guys, we need to talk." Percy said with a serious expression and with a large cut on the side of his face.

 **Alright so yes this is an absurdly short chapter and I am sorry for such a large gap but life happens. Anyways I made this to see if you guys would still be interested in me continuing this story. So favorite, follow, or leave a review if you want me to continue this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Percy's POV_

"We need to talk." I said feeling weak for the first time in a long time. Piper and Annabeth just nodded and moved aside to let me in.

"Percy what happened?" Annabeth asked as she directed me to a chair so I could sit down.

"We were fighting off some of Order's forces but then we were ambushed from behind our lines and we took some heavy casualties. I was able to save a few before I got slashed with a sword from one of Order's soldiers." I explained pointing to my cheek.

"Why do you need to talk to us?" Piper asked as she started to work on my wound.

"The fight was in Cleveland." I said looking at her and Annabeth.

"Percy that's like twenty-five miles away from here. Do you think we're in trouble?" Annabeth asked as she put her arms around Augustus.

"No, Chaos made sure to mask you guys so well that even Order can't find you, but this means that things will be getting a bit dangerous around. The Mist will do a job in covering it up as gang violence or stuff like that but it'll still be dangerous. I suggest not going anywhere near Cleveland for a while." I told her to ease her mind.

"Well I guess that throws our plan on going to the zoo." Piper said as she finished bandaging up my cheek.

"Yeah it does and before any of you guys ask. No, none of our friends died in the fight." I said and heard a sigh of relief from both Annabeth and Piper.

"So Perce will you be staying with us today or do you have to leave now?" Annabeth asked looking at me with a sense of need in her eyes.

"I can stay for today." I said, "But I'll need some food though."

"That's fine me and Augustus can make some lunch for all of us." Piper said as she grabbed Augustus's hand and led him to the kitchen. Annabeth picked up Piper's daughter and laid her down in her play area.

"So how's it been since we left?" She asked, sitting down on Piper's couch.

"Busy, dangerous, and awful." I said standing up and moving over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Why awful?" She asked helping me take my jacket and vest off.

"Because I miss you." I said and kissed her lips softly. She then pulled me in for a deeper and more romantic kiss.

"I've missed you too." She said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by in such a long time." I said as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into me.

"It's okay, I get why you haven't." She said as she laid her head down on my shoulder. "I'm just glad that you're able to stay for today."

"Yeah, I can also stay for the night you know." I said as I squeezed her lightly for a second.

"Okay that sounds good." She said as she grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on.

As the TV played a movie I got lost in thought over the last six months. After I had dropped Annabeth and Piper in this neighborhood; I left to go attend matters with the others on the war against Order. Then after that I rarely saw Annabeth, Augustus and Piper. I stopped by on Augustus's birthday and when Piper gave birth to Rose, but besides that I rarely had the time stop by and visit them. I remember how worried Annabeth was because of us trying to somewhat get back together and the fact that I was going to be off fighting. I reassured her thought that it would be alright and would stop by when I could to see her.

"Percy. Percy it's time for lunch." Annabeth said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh okay. Sorry I got lost in my thoughts." I said standing up slowly and leaning on her a bit for support.

"Well come on Augustus made you a special lunch just for you." Annabeth said directing me to the kitchen.

As I walked in I saw on the counter blue grilled cheese sandwich with French fries and blue cherry coke. I sat down next to Augustus who had the exact same thing as me and started eating with him. During lunch we talked about his school, his friends that he's made, and other things. After lunch we went back to his house and he showed me his room and all his toys. Annabeth came up at about two-thirty and told him it was time for his nap. At first he didn't want to but I was able to convince him to by promising ice cream when he wakes up.

"Percy we need to talk." Annabeth said as she closed Augustus's door and headed towards her room.

"Okay what about?" I asked her not sure if it was something serious or about the ice cream I just promised to a six-year-old kid.

"When is this war going to end?" Annabeth asked as we sat down on her bed.

"I don't know, we've lost track of Thalia and we still don't know where Order is hiding. The gods are still missing and there are more and more demigods, magicians, and others turning to Order's side." I explained to her, clearly not easing her mind.

"Percy, I know that you're Cold and that you are a key person in finishing this war but I miss you, Augustus misses you, we all miss you. Augustus needs a father figure and you promised Frank that you'd watch over him." Annabeth said as a tear rolled down her face. I looked at her for a while, trying to think of what to say.

"I know. Trust me I know. But I can't give up the life of being Cold, not right now at least." I told her wiping away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"You mean you can't give up being Cold ever." She said quietly, clearly hoping that I wouldn't hear her. I looked down at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I then slowly made my way over to her soft lips and before I knew it we were locked lips and soon laying down on her bed.

I woke up with a naked Annabeth laying on top of me sleeping soundly. I slowly moved her off of me and got up from her bed. I got dressed and walked out of her room to check to see if Augustus was still asleep. I opened up his door and found his bed empty.

"Augustus? Where are you?" I asked, getting worried about what could've happened.

"We're down here Perce." I heard coming from Piper downstairs.

I made my way downstairs and saw Augustus enjoying a bowl of ice cream and playing with Rose at Annabeth's kitchen table. Piper was busy making something for dinner so I walked up to her to see if she needed any help.

"Hey Perce, I came over and Augustus was in his room playing and when I asked him where you and Annabeth were he told me that you guys were taking a nap as well." She said smirking a little bit.

"Heh, yeah I guess you could say that we were taking a nap. Anyways, thanks for helping out I didn't expect to fall asleep." I said blushing and feeling myself get hot.

"It's okay." She said giggling a little bit.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her as I looked behind me checking on Augustus and Rose.

"Nope. How 'bout you just go back upstairs and enjoy Annabeth's company while you can." She said smiling as she started shooing me away.

I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs to Annabeth's room. I waked in and she was still laying down sleeping peacefully. I walked over and sat down next to her, I laid my hand down on her back and shook her a little bit.

"Hmmm, Percy what do you want?" She asked me, still half asleep.

"Piper has given us time to enjoy each other's company." I whispered in her ear.

"Well what are you doing out of bed then?" She said pulling me down on top of her.

 **Well here was the new chapter, I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I know it isn't all that long but I'm slowly making my way back to longer chapters. Anyways, leave a review of what you thought and how you liked it. Till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Magnus's POV_

"Hey Grover, you know where Percy is? I haven't seen him since he went off with some of those Chaos soldiers that returned." I asked as Grover passed by me.

"He's taking the rest of the day off to visit Annabeth and Piper." Grover said, "Oh and Sam wanted to see you, she's at the range."

"Okay, thanks." I said and started making my way to the range.

"Hey Sam, Grover told me that you wanted to see-." I started but was cut off with Sam's lips smashing against mine. We kissed for a while before I stepped back and looked at her.

"What was that for and why did you want me here?" I asked her a bit confused on why she did that.

"I don't know, I just missed you and we haven't talked since last night. You weren't in bed when I woke up and I couldn't find you. I just wanted to kiss you and see how you're doing." She responded but not making eye contact.

"Oh. It's fine, I was just a bit confused. I'm fine, I had a great time last night and I just got up early to see if Percy wanted me to tag along with him." I told her as I cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at me before she turned around and started walking off to the main house.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, chasing after her.

"Going to go get something to eat, wanna join me?" She answered back. I grinned and then started running to catch up to her.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up with a large, scarred arm wrapped around me and a warm body pressing up against me. I sat up and looked over to see a sleeping Percy. I shook him a few times before his eyes opened up slowly and he sat up looking at me.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Um, six thirty." I replied looking at my alarm clock.

"Wanna see if Piper has dinner ready?" He asked as he put a shirt on and handed me a shirt as well.

"Sure, but can I take a shower first?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course as long as I can join you." He said with his old lopsided grin. Then the strangest thing happened when I saw that grin. Memories of us when we were younger and of his goofy lopsided grin flashed before me. I blinked a couple of times and felt myself get getting shook by someone and when my eyes got back into focus I saw a worried Percy.

"Annabeth, you okay? You were just sitting there motionless staring at me and not responding." He told me, clearly worried about what had just happened.

"Yeah, I just zoned out I guess." I said, not wanting to worry him about the flashbacks and hoping they were just a one-time thing. We then both got up and went off to take a shower together.

 _Piper's POV_

"Auntie Pipe's where's Uncle Percy?" Augustus asked coming up from behind me. I stopped stirring the chili I was making and bent down to make eye contact with him.

"He's upstairs taking another nap with Auntie Annabeth, they'll be down for dinner though. Why are you asking?" I told him.

"I wanted to show Uncle Percy what I learned to do while playing with Rose." He said smiling.

"What did you learn?" I asked, now suspicious of what he could be talking about.

"This." He said, turning into a butterfly, then a robin, then a rabbit, and then back to himself. I jumped in shock and freaked out a little on the inside.

"Augustus, you can't show anyone else that okay. You can't show your friends, teachers, or anybody that isn't me, Aunt Annabeth, and Uncle Percy. Got it?" I told him.

"What about Rose?" He asked me.

"Yes you can show Rose, but did you hear about everyone else?" I asked him making sure he was paying attention earlier.

"Yup, I promise I won't show anyone but you, Rose, Uncle Percy, and Auntie Annabeth." He said before going back to play with Rose.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself, if only Frank could see how much his son was like him. I thought back on the time of gods and monsters and how much pain it had caused. But I also knew without it, I would have never had Rose or met most of my friends. I still woke up from nightmares though, nightmares of the war, nightmares of Chaos, and especially nightmares of Frank dying in front of us. I was so thankful that Percy and Chaos were able to get me out of that life. I liked being a mortal mother, it was more relaxing than being a demigod. But no matter how relaxing or normal my life felt compared to my old one. I knew that I could never escape the nightmares and the paranoia that still lingered in my mind.

"Pipes you okay?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I jumped a little and turned around to see Annabeth standing behind me.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." I said looking at her. "How was your alone time with Percy?"

"It was good seeing him and that's all I'm telling you right now." She said smiling and coming over to help me.

"Thanks for making dinner by the way." She said handing me some spices.

"No problem, it's not like it's anything new." I said giving her back the spices after putting them in the chili.

"Auntie Annabeth, Uncle Percy says I can't go outside and play." Augustus said running up to me and Annabeth. We both looked outside and saw that it was stormy outside and that there was lightning in the distance.

"Yeah, he's right because it's going to storm soon." Annabeth said pointing to the window. Augustus looked outside the window and ran back to play with Percy and Rose.

"You know you could live with us. I know you still have those nightmares; I think being with someone who isn't a baby would help with those." Annabeth suggested looking at me with care and worry in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll think about it." I said, thankful for the invitation.

"Yeah and then we would be roommates." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah I guess we would be roommates." I said chuckling a little.

Percy then came in with Augustus and Rose who all looked hungry and ready for dinner. Piper and I started serving them when a huge boom of thunder echoed throughout with a loud crack of lightning following it. We all jumped and the kids both started crying, Piper picked up Rose and I picked up Augustus trying to calm him down. Percy just looked out the window I had been looking out earlier and then he seemed to tense up. He then spun around summoning a gun and shot twice behind us. I looked back and saw an old man. I gasped as I saw the two bullets stop in front of him and drop to the floor with a small cling.

The man was about seventy and had what looked like white and gold rags on him with a crooked stick as a cane. Percy had summoned his Cold gear to appear on him and was now standing in front of us making sure that the old man could not reach us.

"Who are you?" Percy said with a deeper more robotic sounding voice. That was when I saw that he had gotten a helmet added to his outfit that seemed to be constantly changing form, almost like a Rubik's Cube.

"Perseus Jackson, I thought that I'd never see you again. I never thought I'd be saying this to a demigod that's not mine but thank gods you're alive." The old man said not answering Percy's question.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who are you?" Percy asked cocking back the hammer to his gun.

"Why it's me Zeus." The old man said.

 **Well I think that's a good cliff hanger to end it with. Anyway let me know what you guys thought in the reviews. Also let me know if you're still enjoying this story or if you just want it to end. But if you like this story and want it to continue show your support by favoring, following or reviewing it.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Percy's POV_

"Why it's me Zeus.", said the old man.

"How do we know it's really you Zeus?" I asked keeping my guns trained on him.

"That is something a cannot prove without alerting Order to my presence and from what Chaos has told me, that would be bad seeing that Piper here is trying to keep my granddaughter safe." He said, pointing to Piper and Rose.

"You've spoken to Chaos?" I asked now starting to believe that this was Zeus.

"Yes, he's told me everything. He told me about the death of my son and the betrayal of my daughter." He said with tears in his eyes. I lowered my guns but kept them in my hands, ready to be drawn and fired.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Why don't you take off that helmet and serve me some of this mortal food first?" He asked walking over to Annabeth's dining room table and sitting down.

"Fine." I said, taking my helmet off but keeping my eyes trained on him.

We then all got some food and sat down at the table to listen to Zeus. Zeus then explained how Order had stormed Olympus and took every god hostage the day after Chaos had visited. He then explained how she could get some of the female gods to turn to her side. Also, how she killed a few of the gods who had fought back, he explained how Ares, Hephaestus, and Athena had planned but, were killed by Order. Annabeth had tears in her eyes but kept it together for time being.

"Where are the others and how did you escape?" I asked him.

"There was an attack sort of, it was led by your father actually. He could contact Artemis and his other son Triton. They put together a small army and stormed Olympus trying to free us. Artemis sadly didn't make it and neither did your father Percy." He said with deep sorrow in his eyes. "But his sacrifice led to me, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Hades, and Aphrodite to escape.

"What about the others, so far I've counted eight so what happened to the others?" I asked, not thinking much about what had happened to Poseidon.

"Hestia is still a captive and where is unknown to me, Demeter is the same, and as for Hera; well she betrayed us all and joined Order." He said, looking down at his bowl of chili that was empty. "You know this is the best mortal food I've had in a long time." He then said to Piper, who smiled and said a small thank you to him.

"You've seen what Order looks like haven't you?" I asked him.

"Yes I have Perseus and I would be happy to describe her to you if you give me another bowl of this chili." Zeus offered.

Piper got up and gave him another bowl full of the chili. He ate it all and then started describing Order to us. He described her as having a thin face with high cheekbones, long thick black hair, pale complexion, she was about five-five, wore a long black dress, she was skinny like a model and had startling bright green eyes. This was at least the form she had taken when she stormed Olympus per Zeus who had witnessed her change form into a more monstrous creature that was too hard and complex to describe.

I had written down the way Zeus had described Order into Cold so I would hopefully have a rough sketch by the time I get back to the island.

"So where are the other gods that escaped and what are you here for?" I asked him, taking my bowl up to the sink.

"Hermes is somewhere in Vermont, Dionysus is in Montana, Apollo is in Florida, Hades is in California somewhere, and Aphrodite is in Salt Lake City. As for why I am here, I'm here to come ask for your help. I'm tired of running and hiding, I want to fight and need you to help me get back to my old strength." He said to me.

"Well I'll have to consult with Chaos and check if you are who you say you are, so I'll see then." I said and then blasted him with my dimensional portal gun.

"Percy! What did you just do to Zeus?" Piper yelled, staring at me wide eyes.

"He's still alive, he's just imprisoned until I check out his story." I said, holstering my gun.

She just looked at Annabeth as if she was going to say something about it but, she just shrugged and walked off with Augustus and Rose. Piper just gave a huff and picked up his empty bowl and started doing the dishes for Annabeth.

I walked into Augustus's room as Annabeth was trying to get him to go to sleep. As I walked in Augustus stopped defying Annabeth and ran up to me.

"Uncle Percy! Aunty Annabeth is saying I have to go to bed." He said frowning and crossing his arms.

"You have to go to bed Augustus. I'll tell you what, if you go to bed right now I'll take you to breakfast tomorrow morning before I have to leave." I told him, kneeling to his eye level.

"Okay." He said and quickly laid his head down on his pillow.

I stood up and walked out of his room and carefully closed the door behind me. I looked at Annabeth in confirmation that I did a good job and she nodded.

"He misses you whenever you are gone." She said, walking towards her room.

"I know and I promise as soon as this war is over I'm out." I told her following her into her room.

"Perce you've said that every time you are about to leave as well as that the war will be ending soon. Face it Percy you like the fighting, the killing, the glory you get from defeating the bad guys. You are a fighter now, sure in the past you may have been a family guy but that has changed." She said as she went into her closet.

"Do you not like that?" I asked getting a bit angry at how she could believe that I enjoy killing and war as if I was a son of Ares.

"No I don't like it, because I'm raising a child by myself while you are off doing what you love instead of being with the ones you love." She said raising her voice a bit. "You're not the same Percy anymore and I've grown to accept that but I'm tired of you acting like you are when you aren't."

"Well you're the reason why." I said under my breath.

"Really? After all these years you really want to bring that up again? After six months of being together again and the work that has gone into getting you to trust me and for me to trust you again, you really want to take the chance of it might being thrown away?" She said with an annoyance in her voice as she stepped out of her closet.

"Are you threatening to break up with me? I'm sorry but I'm the one keeping you safe so do you really want to test me?" I shot back now getting even angrier.

"If you're protecting me then why are you bringing up something that happened years ago?" She asked getting closer to my face.

"Because you need to remember that you're the one that changed me, you're the reason that I come and go." I retorted back.

She stepped back and looked at me with a scared expression on her face. I didn't understand why until I looked down and saw that I had my gun out and would've been pointing it at her liver. I stepped back as well and holstered my gun. I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes now with a horrified expression on her face. I stepped forward trying to hug her but she just stepped back.

"Annabeth I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that I swear; I'd never hurt you." I said taking another step forward.

"Stay away from me." She said in a scared tone as she stepped back from me again.

"Annabeth." I said with a hurt expression but staying where I was at.

She shook her and head and just walked back into her closet. I heard the lock click and then the sound of crying. I walked over to the door and sat down with my back against the door.

"Annabeth I'm sorry. I would never hurt you and I'm sorry about getting angry. You're right, I'm not the same guy and I need to stop acting like I am." I said as my voice started to quiver. "Which is why I think we need to move on from each other."

I heard the door unlock and start to open. I stood up facing the opening door. Annabeth stood there, eyes all red and puffy from crying.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I love you Annabeth but you need to be with someone who can be there for you whenever you need it." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her into my warm embrace.

"I love you too Percy, I don't want to leave you though. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm fine raising Augustus without you here 24/7. I mean I have Piper here as well so I'm not doing this totally all by myself." She said looking up at me with new tears forming in her eyes.

"But you need someone who just isn't here for a day and then gone the next. You need a someone who wants to spend the rest of his life with you, here in this house. Someone who wants to have more kids and be a father to them and be a husband to you. I'm not that guy right now and most likely never will again. I will always love you." I said running my hand through her hair and kissing her softly on the lips.

"You're serious about this." She said in a quivering voice.

"Yes." I said pulling in her tighter.

 **Sorry for the long wait but between school, life, being a good boyfriend and other stuff there wasn't much time until now. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a review of what you thought and don't forget to favorite and follow to keep up to date when new chapters are published.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Five years later_

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

Percy was barking orders to the Chaos troops and what remained of his team. Since breaking it off with Annabeth the war has only gotten worse. He looked at a TV that had a live feed coming from Magnus's camera on his armor. All of Magnus's friends were killed in what was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. He and Sam barely made it out alive and were in the infirmary for months. Percy had blamed himself for not sending them in with enough backup but Sam and Magnus reassured him that it wasn't his fault at all. He then looked over to another TV that was from Sadie's point of view. She and Carter had been through hell in the past eight months. Carter lost his left arm and was still in the infirmary while Sadie was out in the field trying to find the Hunter that had taken her brother's arm. He shifted his gaze toward Leo who was now in a wheelchair thanks to a near death experience with an IED. He was more upset that he couldn't go in and help the others than losing the use of his legs. But seeing Leo only reminded Percy of the ones he lost due to that IED.

 _Leo's POV Flashback_

"Leo pass the ammo I need to reload!" Clarisse yelled over the gunfire. We were pinned up in the middle of the Badlands behind Festus who was in his tank mode and doing his best to shelter us. I threw Clarisse a box of ammo and quickly shot a few more rounds killing a few rouge Valkyries.

"We can't do this much longer we're running low on ammo and explosives!" Reyna yelled over the sound of a Greek Fire grenade blowing up a few feet away from us. I looked around at my team that Percy put me in charge of; Clarisse, Reyna, Malcom, and a few more magicians. I was trying to determine on what we should do and I could tell that we weren't going to make it if we stayed any longer.

"Alright, everyone get into Festus!" I yelled over the gunfire and we hurriedly all got into Festus. I took the driver's side and started to make our way out while Clarisse and Malcom cover fired us with our remaining explosives and ammo.

"Alrig-." I started but was stopped with the feeling of hot metal piercing my skin and the feeling of weightlessness as Festus was thrusted up from an explosion from underneath us. I blacked out but when I came to I was upside down and had the feeling of heat all around me. I looked around and saw the burned bodies of my friends, their skin dark black and charred so much that even I couldn't recognize them at first. I kept myself from screaming in case anymore of Order's women were near us. I struggled for my radio for a little bit but finally grabbed it in my pocket, luckily, I was wearing my fireproof pants and it was still intact and working.

"Cold, Cold come in Cold." I said quietly into my radio. "Cold if you can hear me you need to send help, I…I failed and I need help to get out, Festus was blown up by some type of IED and everyone's dead…I'm sorry Perce."

"It's not your fault Leo, I should've came with you guys or sent more back up. I'm sorry I failed you guys, I'll be there soon."

I heard nothing back but a few minutes later I heard portals opening and gunfire. I tried to get out but I couldn't seem to move my legs, I then saw a hand grip the door next to me and fling it off the hinges. Percy, in full on Cold gear, peered his head in and helped me out.

"Cold, I can't feel my legs." I said lying on the ground not being able to get up.

 _Percy's POV Present_

"Contact me if anything goes wrong…I need to take a break for a little bit." I told Leo and walked out of the control room. After I got out of there I walked down to Annabeth's old island. As I walked down I looked around at the remaining troops we had, we had lost so many in the past five years. Not just to death or betrayal but to some just walking out and trying to start a normal life and ignore what is going on. I walked past a group of demigods training and could hear them whisper about seeing the Perseus Jackson. I simply just ignored them and continued my way, as I walked up the steps to Annabeth's old place I stopped before the closed door. I opened it up slowly and walked through it, nothing had changed since she and Piper left. I walked over to the couch and sat down on to it, I looked down and covered my face with my hands trying not to lose my mind.

I sat there for several minutes just trying to clear my head, but was interrupted when Leo's voice came over on my radio. "Percy! You need to get back here there's something you need to see!" He said in a panicked voice.

I got up quickly and ran out of the house and back to the control room. As soon as I stepped through the door I saw what Leo was talking about on the TV that was streaming Magnus's view. On the screen was the horrifying image of dozens of dead demigods and magicians and others hanging from trees. Their eyes gorged out and all had "My Name is…" stickers around their mouths with their names on them.

"What the fuck is this?" Magnus said over his radio sounding disgusted at what he saw.

"Looks like Order's soldiers have taken to barbaric methods of keeping people out of their hideouts." Sadie answered back. Just then I saw a flicker of something white dash across the trees from above one of the bodies on Magnus's screen.

"Get out! Get out now!" I yelled into my radio and opened a portal to them but I was too late.

 **Alright so here's the long waited Chapter 22 of Cold. Sorry for the long wait but life has been buys for me and I also apologize for its shortness the next one will hopefully be longer. Anyway I did miss you guys and writing stories so I plan on doing more chapters and longer ones. If you guys still enjoy this story leave a review of what you think and follow it so you can know when a new chapter is out.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Percy's POV_

I stepped out of the portal and saw Thalia take her sword out of Magnus's chest and let his body fall to the ground. She looked over at me and gave a small smirk before running off into the forest. I ran over to Magnus and kneeled next to him.

"Come on buddy, I'll get you out of here." I told him as I tried picking him up.

"Percy no. Find Sam and Sadie...I pushed them into a portal before we were attacked." He whispered softly as his eyes drifted shut.

"No Magnus! No, please don't die." I screamed trying to keep him awake.

"Now I can see my mother." He said as he let one last breath out and went limp in my arms.

I picked up his limp body and opened a portal up to the islands. On the other side of the portal Leo was there with some of our medics. A few of them took Magnus from me while I slumped down into the sand.

"Where's Sam and Sadie?" Leo asked as Magnus was carried off.

"I don't know, Magnus said he opened a portal and pushed them through before they were attacked." I said, keeping my sight on the stretcher that was carrying my dead friend.

"Wait when could Magnus open portals?" Leo asked.

"I gave him the power to open portals before the mission, it was a precaution just in case something like what happened to you happened again." I said getting up.

"So, you can find them, right?" Leo asked, following me ask I walked over to my hut.

"Yeah of course, I just need to get something really quick." I said quietly as a sudden sick feeling washed over me.

"Percy, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I just…I just-." I started before falling.

 _Annabeth's POV_

"Augustus! Get down here, you're going to be late for school." I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Aunt Annabeth!" He yelled back closing his bedroom door. Augustus was eight now and you could tell he was Frank's and Hazel's kid more and more. He had gotten his father's cute chubbiness and his mother's soft eyes.

"Hurry up, you're going to miss the bus. I'm going over to Piper's to get Rose." I said walking him through the door and giving him a kiss goodbye.

I walked over to Piper's and let myself in, but when I walked through the door I felt a cold presence in the house. I reached into my purse and pulled out a small .22 with special bullets that would hurt both mortals and godly beings/monsters.

"Pipes? You here?" I asked, looking around the house.

"Annabeth come quick!" She yelled from her room.

I ran over and saw her and a man in a wheelchair with Percy laying in her bed. He didn't look bad, there were a few new scars on his face and had a clean-cut beard. His hair was shorter but there was something off about his appearance.

"What? How? Who is this?" I sputtered out looking at Piper then Percy then the guy in the wheelchair.

"Um, Annabeth it's me Leo." Leo said waving his hand.

I took another look at the man and realized it was Leo, but it was hard to tell. His eyes were no longer filled with the joy they had been, they were now filled with coldness that could only been gotten from the war. He had longer hair and a loner ungroomed beard as well. His upper body seemed bigger but his and he seemed gruffer, there was also a big scar on the side of his face that disappeared into his beard.

"Oh my gods, Leo what happened?" I asked feeling sorry for not recognizing him.

"That is a story for another time, right now I need your guys' help. There's something wrong with Percy and I don't know what. He passed out this morning and hasn't woken up since. Oh, and we need him to wake up now because he's the only one who can get Sadie and Sam." He said looking at both Piper and me.

"What happened to Percy that could've caused him to get sick and be passed out for so long?" Piper asked.

"Um, well I got some bad news for you both." Leo said looking down. He then preceded to tell us about all that has happened over the past five years from his legs to Magnus's death this morning.

"Do you think that Magnus's death has something to do with Percy?" I asked, looking down at Percy.

"I don't know, but he has been acting odd the past couple of weeks. He doesn't seem to be focused as much, he's worried more about everyone's safety, and he keeps disappearing for hours at a time." He said, rolling around to the side of the bed making sure he wasn't running a fever.

"When did this exactly start happening? His odd behavior that is." I asked Leo, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know, it all just happened suddenly. I've tried contacting Chaos but I haven't had luck. In my opinion, I think the war has been getting to him on a psychological level. He hasn't had a break since he broke things off with you and that was about five years ago, now." Leo said.

I looked down at Percy and wondered what could be going on in his head.

 _Percy's Dream POV_

 _*13 years into the past of what could've been, Percy and Annabeth are 21 now*_

" _Hey baby! How was work?" Annabeth yelled from the kitchen as I walked through the front door of our house. We lived in New Rome and I worked as an instructor for new demigods._

" _Good, I tell you though these new demigods are getting better and better at sword fighting." I said coming up behind her as she was cooking dinner._

" _Well that's because they have an amazing trainer." She said turning her head giving me a kiss._

" _So, what's for dinner?" I asked her as I looked down at the apples she was cutting._

" _Well I'm making apple pie for desert, but we're going to have some cheese enchiladas and rice with Grover and Juniper." She said._

" _Well I guess I better go take a shower then." I said as I ran off to our room._

" _Man, Perce can you believe that 9 years ago, we had our first quest? Isn't that crazy?" Grover said as we sat on my back porch looking out over a big beautiful lake._

" _It's crazy man, just think that through everything that has happened me, Annabeth, and you are still here for each other." I said opening another beer._

" _Speaking of which, are you still thinking of making sure you and Annabeth are there for each other forever?" He asked gesturing towards my ring finger._

" _Yeah, I just don't know when to do it man. I mean, I want it to be special and amazing." I said staring off into the water._

" _I understand, Annabeth is a special girl and deserves something special when you pop her the question." Grover said leaning back into his chair._

" _Yeah, she does." I said and leaned back into my chair too. Just then Annabeth and Juniper came out of the house. Annabeth walked over to me and sat on my lap._

" _Whatcha guys talking about?" Juniper asked Grover as she sat on his lap as well._

" _Oh, just guy stuff like cars, boobs, girls, swords, etcetera." Grover said chuckling._

" _Mhmm, whatever." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes at Grover. She then leaned in, gave me a kiss, and then laid her head down on my shoulder and looked out at the sunset._

 _I was getting into bed when Annabeth put her book down and looked at me._

" _What's wrong Wise Girl?" I asked as I pulled the covers over me._

" _You ever think we should move back to New York?" She asked._

" _Sometimes, but I mean we have a pretty good life here and we can always visit New York whenever we want." I said sitting up and looking at her._

" _Yeah, but I just think that it would be better to live somewhere like Long Island." She said, leaning in to kiss me._

" _And why would you want to live there?" I asked leaning in slowly as well._

" _I just think it would be nice place to settle down." She said whispering now._

" _What's the real reason?" I whispered._

" _I'm pregnant." She said and gave me a kiss._

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to read this story, leave a review of what you thought and if you want to get updated on when I publish a new chapter follow and favorite me and the story. Bye!**


End file.
